


Russian Blue

by Aurum_Auri



Series: A Cat of A Different Color [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cat Ears, Cock Cages, Disagreements, Domesticity, M/M, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pole Dancing, Sexual Frustration, Slight Loveless AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spanking, Stubborn Yuuri, Suggestive comments, Teasing, Toys, Victor POV, alternate endings, eros yuuri, married victuuri, stubborn Victor, test of wills, victor is so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri
Summary: Victor Nikiforov wakes up one morning to find he has cat ears and a tail. His husband is understandably confused, but Victor is going to make the most of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided Victor is perfect and beautiful and absolutely extra and you cannot tell me otherwise. Writing him is mostly mooning over Yuuri and acting like the world’s most impulsive, enthusiastic puppy and I just think that's so pure and wonderful. 
> 
> This is a sequel to A Promise Written in Gold, but I suppose reading it isn't explicitly necessary.

There was nothing Victor loved more than waking up beside a sleeping Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov.

His beautiful husband’s face slackened in sleep. The softly slanting beams of light played over his cheeks, the closed eyes, the tiny, half-crooked twist of his lips into a sleepy little smile. Their legs were tangled together in the sheets.

Victor would never, ever be used to this, or at least, he definitely hoped. And with Yuuri’s flight at noon and Victor’s only a few hours later, he was going to take advantage of this golden opportunity for as long as it lasted.

He pressed his lips gently against the slope of Yuuri’s neck, kissing his way up the jaw until he found soft lips. Yuuri smiled into the kiss. 

Yuuri’s big, beautiful brown eyes fluttered open, and Victor was _drowning_ in that soft gaze, the sweet adoration in Yuuri’s expression. Victor smiled back, stupidly in love with this sleeping beauty.

“I love you,” he breathed, kissing Yuuri again. Yuuri hummed into it, closing his eyes again. His hand stroked softly through Victor’s hair.

It felt good, so good it made Victor want to melt right then and there into the sheets. He sighed happily. Yuuri’s sleepy fingers just kept putting that delicious pressure right there, right where the crown met the top of his head, slipping through silver and straight to the scalp. His fingernails scratched just right, and Victor groaned.

Yuuri twitched. His eyes snapped open, awake all at once, confused and concerned in one. Victor watched the shock through half-closed eyelids.

“Yuuuuri,” Victor mumbled. He nuzzled a little closer. “What's wrong?”

“Victor,” Yuuri said, a little more sharply than Victor had expected from his beautiful husband. “Victor, what-”

Yuuri sat up, glancing down at their legs in shock. 

“Victor!” He sounded, not exactly upset, but more concerned. He looked back at Victor’s face, now very much awake. “You- You have-”

“Hmmm?” Victor said. He slid a hand down Yuuri’s waist, feeling the slide of smooth skin under his palm. Softness brushed his fingers. Victor glanced down absently.

Silver. A whole length of silver, soft with fur, twitching lazily with contentment. The tip curled around Yuuri’s thigh, bridging the gap to Victor’s hips, where it coiled around to his lower back.

There, just beneath the gold lettering of their true name, the symbol of their bond and the determination of their combined fate, was a tail.

Victor touched his head. Flat against his skull, relaxed with sleep but beginning to perk up in interest, he could feel large cat’s ears under his fingers.

“What?” Victor breathed.

Yuuri was staring, and his mouth was hanging open like a gaping fish. A very pretty gaping fish. Victor was getting distracted.

“You have ears,” Yuuri said.

“Of course I have ears,” Victor said, dumbly, because none of this was making any sense. “How else would I hear you?”

Yuuri huffed, shoving Victor out of the bed. Yuuri was starting to panic, and Victor would have had to have been blind to miss the speeding of his breath, the clenching of his hands. “Mirror, now!”

Victor obliged, because he was in shock. Because this was a dream, obviously, and a very strange one at that. In the mirror, he had his ears back.

Everyone was born with them, of course. Cat’s ears and a tail were a sign of youth. You only lost them after having sex.

The problem was, Victor was pretty damned certain he'd lost his 16 years ago. And even if that wasn't the case, he and his new husband certainly would have fixed that up very quickly.

Some people said you had less sex after getting married. If anything, the exact opposite was true. Exchanging rings with Yuuri hadn’t eliminated the anxiety, but it certainly made Yuuri a little more open with his desires. And Yuuri had many. Which Victor was more than happy to satisfy.

Victor looked from the slowly twitching tail behind him to the silver points jutting from his skull, then down to the wedding ring on his finger.

“Yuuri?” he called out, and he was starting to panic now, too. “What's going on?”

“Maybe something happened,” Yuuri fretted, and, oh no, Yuuri was very much panicking, and that was the last thing Victor wanted. “There has to be a reason for this. We can figure it out, we, we can-”

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, silencing Yuuri’s babbling with another kiss. “Relax. Let's eat breakfast, and we can figure this out.”

Yuuri made a small noise in the back of his throat. He nodded twice. “Y-yeah. I… I’ll start some eggs.”

“I'll get the sausage,” Victor sang. Yuuri pulled on some briefs and a shirt that ended up sloppy and hanging to his mid-thigh. One of Victor's, then. It was exciting to see Yuuri in his clothes.

Yuuri turned on the news for background noise while Victor grabbed things from the fridge, humming an aria under his breath. It was a comfortable routine. Yuuri stole the pan from his hands with a grin that faltered when Victor’s tail swished through the air. Yuuri was trying to ignore it, but he was still on edge, it seemed.

Victor wasn't the worst cook in the world. In fact, when he put his mind to it, Victor had a pretty good grasp on spices, and his meals were tasty. He loved cooking for Yuuri.

The real reason Yuuri didn't like to let Victor into his own kitchen was that Victor was a bit of a danger to himself and others. It wasn't that Victor _forgot_ he was cooking things. He just… wasn't so great at multitasking.

Victor fell in behind Yuuri. Half an ear was turned to the news, like usual, as the sweet sizzle of food cooking rose through the air.

Sometimes Victor would catch Yuuri staring at him, worried. Walking around with a sudden mass attached to his spine was a thing to get used to, Victor wasn't going to lie, but he wasn't having coordination issues at the very least. “I'm not dying,” Victor said, trying to make a joke of it.

Yuuri looked away, like he was going to be sick. “I'm just worried, okay. Is this a normal thing? Do we need to go to the hospital?” He poked at the eggs with the spatula, worrying at his lower lip like he was determined to chew it off.

“I feel perfectly normal,” Victor assured him. He finished preparing the kolbasa and Yuuri turned off the burner under the eggs. Victor could feel the ears flexing on his head, moving like foreign bodies dictated entirely by emotion. It was weird. Very weird.

It was even weirder to think about how Victor had spent more of his life without the ears than with. Having them here and now wasn't just strange, it was downright unsettling. It didn't put Victor off breakfast or anything, but it was definitely different.

Yuuri dropped his fork with a clatter, glancing behind him to the TV. “Victor, listen!” Yuuri scrambled for the remote, rewinding it so the news segment could play back.

The tail end of the previous segment finished again and led into the next one. Victor left the table to watch. “Yuuri, what is it?”

The gruff-looking broadcaster spoke rapidfire Russian. Yuuri wasn't fluent by any means, and they still mostly spoke English around the house, but Victor knew his cute little piggy was really getting the hang of basic Russian vocabulary after almost a year here. He must have heard something interesting.

“In other news, a wave of curious cases have been sweeping the globe, leaving scientists baffled. People have been waking up to find their ears and tails returned to them. Reports are coming in from countries everywhere as hospitals and social networking sites are picking up on the strange occurrence.

“Scientists are currently working to determine the cause, but they urge people to remain calm. Aside from the return of the ears, they suggest that there are no other changes, and that losing them once more is as simple as it was to lose them the first time. Additionally-”

The news continued, but Victor didn't pay it any mind. He squeezed Yuuri into a rib-crushing embrace. “Ah, see, Yuuri, nothing to worry about! I just have my ears back is all!” he said, beaming. “Wait, Yuuri! Yuuri! I have my ears back!”

“Yes, Victor,” Yuuri said, looking relieved and a bit amused. “We established that.”

“No, Yuuri, this is a second chance!” Victor said. He clasped hands with Yuuri and spun with him, twirling his precious zolotse round and round in the living room, breakfast abandoned. “Don't you see? I can give them to you this time!”

A mischievous look crept into Yuuri’s eyes. “Oh really? There isn't anyone else you want to give them to?”

Victor laughed, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. “As if there was anyone else in the world. They're yours, Yuuri, all yours.”

Yuuri smiled. “I like that,” he breathed.

Victor squealed in delight. “Ah, Yuuri, I have to tweet this, I'm so excited-”

“Wait,” Yuuri said, looking confused. “You're _tweeting_ this?”

“Yeah!” Now that he was looking at his phone, he could see all the attention the returning ears were getting online. Apparently it wasn't a common thing, but when everyone who was anyone had an Instagram, or at the very least a twitter account, word was getting around. “Everyone will be so surprised-”

He broke off suddenly. Victor had just gotten a fantastic idea. A better idea than tweeting it, even.

“Yuuri,” he gasped. Yuuri looked concerned, which was honestly more than a little insulting. Yuuri needed to trust him more. “It’s almost nationals, right?”

“Yes…” Yuuri said, nodding slowly. Victor could tell he wasn't seeing it just yet, Victor’s vision.

“I want to keep them. At least for the competition,” Victor said.

Yuuri sputtered. “B-but why?”

“No one will expect it! And I look so young right now, Yuuri! I feel like a kid again, it's been years since I felt like this!”

“You know that means no sex, right?” Yuuri said. He was raising one eyebrow, and he looked so magnificent that Victor could have taken him there, but of course, that would have ruined everything.

Victor nodded. “It's not that big of a deal, right? I mean, we have to be in separate countries anyway, and it isn't like we can have sex before a competition,” Victor continued.

Yuuri blushed prettily at the memory, and it warmed Victor’s heart to see the frustrated half-smile that meant Yuuri was embarrassed but also not upset.

Yuuri nodded sheepishly. “It does mean lower scores,” he admitted, because it was a thing they figured out very quickly. No matter how much you tell yourself, oh, it’ll be fine, Victor had learned it was better just to not. “Usually you're the one in the doghouse, though, not me.”

“What's a few days?” Victor said airily. He wasn't going to dignify Yuuri’s comment with a response. Even if it was true. Because Victor didn't like the couch from the few times he'd been sent there, thank you, and Victor could never say no to Yuuri’s pretty face, even if it was angry at him.

Yuuri sighed. “It's your choice. I'll go along with whatever you want.”

Victor could have sang. He might have. Yuuri chuckled softly, and they kissed again. “It'll be like old times,” Victor joked.

“Except now the shoe’s on the other foot,” Yuuri purred. Ooh, Eros Yuuri. “Your ears are mine, Victor, as soon as Nationals are over.”

Victor lashed his tail around Yuuri’s wrist, grinning. “Bring me gold and you can take whatever you want from me,” he cooed.

* * *

Victor loved surprises. He loved it when Yuuri surprised him, and he loved to surprise others.

While they had announced their marriage in the most fantastic way possible, releasing not only their true name, establishing them as soulmates, but also shocking the entire audience in Skate Canada, Victor was feeling like things were getting a little stale publicly after the Grand Prix Final.

So this? This was going to be another surprise, and Victor could not wait. Especially because he had to be away from Yuuri right before his birthday of all times. Usually Victor loved the fact that he often competed on his birthday, based off the way Nationals tended to fall. Now it was irritating, because Yuuri had his own Nationals in Japan at the same time, and they couldn't even be there to support each other, let alone go out to dinner or celebrate. Victor wondered if it would be a good idea to fly out and see Yuuri early...

In order to stay low-key and not ruin the surprise early, Victor begged an oversized hoodie off of Yuuri, as well as a face mask like Yuuri’s and a pair of shades because there was no way Victor was going to make himself recognizable in a hoodie of all things.

He called Aeroflot ahead, and of course they were super understanding, because he was Victor Nikiforov, and who didn't love him? He was one of their best customers.

He got to Chelyabinsk without calling attention too much attention to himself, and Yuuri would have been totally proud. Victor might have pulled off the shades once or twice to wink at a few extremely perceptive fans, pressing his finger to his lips, but he didn't have any issues.

It was all the buzz at the rink. Victor’s public practice was the first time he showed off his ears, and the reaction was mixed.

A lot of people seemed to think he was wearing fakes. Really good fakes, on par with Yuuri’s, but fakes all the same. So Victor let Yurio yank on his ears and scream at him for a while until even Yakov was convinced that, somehow, Victor was one of the few who had gotten them back.

In the stands, Victor’s fans were cheering for him. He offered them a wave while he sipped from his water bottle, and the reaction was immediate. He wondered how Yuuri was doing. His flight had been longer, and he'd probably be jet lagged. His tail curled at the thought of Yuuri asleep alone in a hotel in Japan.

Yurio skated to his water bottle with a snarl. Victor flicked his tail at him.

“Keep that thing tucked,” Yurio growled. His fluffy golden tail lashed the air. It was shorter than Victor’s tail, but much thicker, and the effect of him flagging made his angels look faint with joy. Yurio gave Victor’s tail a sharp yank, and Victor yelped. He pressed it against his back where it was safe.

“Yurio!” he whined. “Aren't you glad for me?”

“Absolutely not,” Yurio scoffed. “I don't want to hear about your damned sex life. What does Katsudon think of all of this?”

“Well he was very confused,” Victor reported. “But you said you don't want to hear about it, so I won't tell you about him changing his mind on them.” He smiled. Yurio looked ready to pop a vein. Had he learned that from Yakov? Impressive!

Victor wagged his tail happily. “Now we’re both skating with tails. Look, Yurio, we match!”

Yurio made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat. “You're making me want to lose them, Old Man! Get a life and get rid of them!”

“Get back on the ice, Vitya,” Yakov said in a warning tone. “I would have thought not having Japanese Yuri around would have made you more focused, not less.”

Reporters flocked around after the public practice. Victor waved and beamed. It was what he'd been waiting for, after all.

“Good afternoon!” Victor laughed, waving at the cameras. Even a little sweaty, he still looked flawless. His ears perked up.

“So it’s true?” One of the the reporters pushed a microphone into his face, and it seemed to encourage the others to do the same. “Your ears returned?”

Victor picked a reporter and flashed his winningest smile. “Yes, they did! It's like an early birthday gift! Yuuri was quite surprised to see them!”

“So fellow skater Yuuri Katsuki was aware of this before today?"

“Of course! My lovely husband,” Victor placed specific emphasis on this, because the world needed to know just how precious and perfect Yuuri was, “was the first to notice, actually! Tell me, does my hair look alright? I forgot how hard it was to fix my hair around ears!”

A few reporters laughed at the joke, because Victor’s hair was perfect and it always would be. Even if it was thinning. Because it was, and the thought kept him up at night and he piled on treatments and specialty shampoos and Yuuri just laughed at him and called him ridiculous.

Answering questions made him happy. Yuuri wasn't very comfortable with interviews, but that was okay, because Victor was used to this enough that it was second nature. And talking about Victor’s favorite things made it even easier to step away from the carefully curated public persona he'd cultivated for over half of his life.

“So you're planning on keeping them for the duration of the competition?”

Victor nodded. “Yes! Yuuri has his own Nationals right now, and we decided it would be in both of our best interests to wait until nationals were over.”

Behind him, his fans were screaming the portmanteau of his and Yuuri’s names, and Victor felt his heart swell. Victuuri was like a rallying battle cry, and Victor could not thank his fans enough for being _brilliant_ enough to think of it. They loved that he used it, and he loved that they did. It was a very good relationship, Victor decided, and a much happier relationship than Yurio and his angels.

“Victor!” they screamed, waving and crying for his attention. “We love your ears!”

“I do too!” he said back, waving towards them. They were holding notebooks and pens, begging for autographs, and Victor obliged with a little hum. “Thank you for supporting me and Yuuri,” he said brightly, taking each notebook in turn with good grace.

“Of course,” one very enthusiastic fan said. “Victor, you look so cute like this! Are you keeping them?”

“Until the competition is over,” Victor said, smiling. A few of the fans looked disappointed.

“What a shame,” another sighed. “You look so amazing like this. The silver would look so good with your exhibition program costume.”

Victor nodded slowly. “It would…” he agreed. His tail swished appraisingly.

“I can't wait to see your free program in person!” another excited fan squealed. “I can't believe I got to see Victor Nikiforov with his ears! My big sister got to see it, but I never did!”

“Katsuki-Nikiforov,” Victor corrected with a disarming smile, but he wasn't even paying attention anymore. He bit his lip, and glanced to the ice. To Yurio, who was angrily untying his skates, ears bowed back in frustration. To Yakov, who was lecturing Yurio about one of his jumps. To his wedding ring, glittering in the rink lights.

Victor skated for Yuuri. He always skated for Yuuri, but this program was special. His short program suit was an off-color mirror of Yuuri’s, showing off their shared name ‘History Makers’. Their routines were complimentary. They shared elements back and forth, trading around their signature jumps to a pleasing effect. It had taken Victor longer than he'd admit to get it perfectly right, but it had been so very worth it.

Yuuri was four hours ahead and already asleep when Victor made it back to his hotel room.

The free skate on the 23rd went just as well, and Victor claimed a gold that left Yurio positively seething. Well, it looked like that, but Yurio didn't seem as angry as he could have been. Maybe he was maturing.

Victor watched Yuuri’s short program that night, his heart swelling. Yuuri was too perfect. Victor’s mind returned to the tail. The ears. He stared in the mirror. He shook his head. No, it wasn't fair to Yuuri.

Except… it was Victor’s decision. He chewed his lip. He packed for his flight. He called Yuuri.

“Vitya!” Yuuri answered brightly.

“My beautiful Yuuri!” Victor replied. His mind jumped to criticisms before he could bite his tongue. “Your triple axel was sloppy. I was hoping for a new personal best.”

“I know,” Yuuri sighed. “It’s hard to focus without you.”

“Your step sequences were as beautiful as always, though,” Victor added, letting all the love and adoration flood through the line.

He damned himself internally. Yuuri was more graceful about accepting criticism, took the advice and ran with it without stressing so much, but even so, Victor didn't want to be critical. As a coach, it was necessary, and less terrible when Victor couldn't hold his tongue, but as Yuuri’s beloved…

“Can’t wait to kiss your gold after the free,” Victor hummed.

“Oh, is that all?” Yuuri asked. Playful. Teasing. Victor almost purred over the line, a lazy smile stroking its way across his face.

“Maybe something else?” Victor asked innocently. “Do you have ideas, zolotse?”

“Maybe a few,” Yuuri breathed.

Victor bit his lip again. He wasn't nervous. He was never nervous. Except maybe he was. Just a little. “Hey, Yuuri…? I was thinking… What if I kept the ears? Just for a few more days.”

“What?” Yuuri said.

“It's just… my fans seem to really like them, and I…” Victor smiled into a mirror, turning his head this way and that to admire the pricked ears. His fingers slid gently over them. “Well, I kind of like how they look. I gave them up so early in life, and fakes just don't feel the same as the real thing. Having them back…”

“Is a second chance?” Yuuri gathered.

Victor’s heart leapt. Yuuri understood! “Oh, yes! Yes, Yuuri, that's it exactly. You're not mad?”

“I would never be mad, Victor!” Yuuri said. “You waited for me until I was ready. What's a few more days?”

Victor wished he could have kissed him through the phone. As it was, he blew exaggerated kisses until Yuuri was shooing him away and giggling.

Just a few days, Victor decided. They would be spending Christmas in Hasetsu with Yuuri’s family anyway, since Russia didn't tend to celebrate on the 25th. It was the same place Yuuri had given up his ears, and it was super romantic for Victor to lose them in the same spot. Right?

* * *

Victor loved Hasetsu.

He loved the way the trees exploded in all of their spring finery, only to shower the world in pink petals under gentle rains. He loved how it would snow in winter, but be hot in the summer, warmer than blood and make Yuuri’s skin shimmer faintly with beads of sweat like body glitter.

Victor loved Yuuri’s family. They didn't even hesitate to make Victor feel welcome. Feel home. It happened without him ever noticing, how suddenly he was just another member of the family, on the receiving end of Hiroko-kaa-san’s gentle mothering, drinking with Minako and Toshiya-otou-san, and being affectionately teased by Mari-nee.

But most of all, Victor absolutely loved how, in Hasetsu, Yuuri was the celebrity. The one everyone knew by name.

In Russia, most figure skating venues, and to a lesser extent in various other countries, Victor was an easily recognizable face. He stood out. Between his social media presence, his status as a decorated Olympian, and the figure skating dynasty he was creating out of himself and his Yuris, it was hard to find someone who didn't at least notice the shock of white blond hair, the name, or the easy charisma.

But in Hasetsu, Victor was just Yuuri’s husband. They didn't care that Victor was decorated and had all those gold medals and more followers on Instagram than several big name celebrities. In Hasetsu, Yuuri was the star. Yuuri was the one with his face on the posters, the one people cheered for in competitions. And Victor was just Yuuri’s foreign trophy husband.

Victor loved it.

Being back in Hasetsu made Victor unquestionably happy. Victor liked to think he was usually happy, especially with Yuuri to brighten his day like a little ray of sunshine, but really, Hasetsu was very different from St. Petersburg, in ways that were neither better nor worse.

Just different.

Yakov wasn't happy they were taking a few days off, but he couldn't stay angry forever. Or maybe he could. He'd been angry for as long as Victor had known him. So maybe if anyone could, it would be Yakov.

It was only a few days, anyway, a brief holiday before Europeans in January and Four Continents in February. They'd return to Russia for New Years.

They held hands as they walked through Hasetsu. The air was sharp, not as cold as Russia, but still biting their noses. Yuuri’s cheeks was pinked, but his eyes were sparkling and bright. Victor smiled at him for no reason other than because he wanted to.

They were welcomed into the onsen with open arms, settled in with Yuuri’s well-earned bowl of victory katsudon, and warmed up in the steaming springs. The Katsuki’s surprised Victor with a little cake and a single candle, because, damn, Victor was 30 now and he really didn't need the reminder of how old he was.  
In Yuuri’s old room, they settled in with soft kisses. It was Christmas. A time for lovers.

“Mmm, Victor,” Yuuri hummed, pulling back with glazed eyes. His hair was tousled and his lips showed the evidence of their hot and heavy embrace. His voice was still a little husky. “Let's get some sleep.”

“But Yuuri,” Victor whined.

Yuuri laughed softly, pulling Victor’s hands out of his sleep pants. “If we go any farther, you're going to wake up without these,” Yuuri said gently, sliding his fingers up the tail with a touch. Victor’s ears twitched irritably.

He pouted his most glorious pout he could muster.

“I thought you wanted to keep them,” Yuuri said, smiling fondly.

“I dooo,” Victor said. “But I also want to kiss my handsome husband. Kissing doesn't take ears.”

Yuuri hummed. “But anything more might.”

“Yuuuuuri,” Victor groaned. He rolled onto his side, cuddling Yuuri close. The bed was small, and there really technically wasn't room for two, but the banquet room was a banquet room again and Victor wasn't sleeping in a separate futon. “Why do you torture me like this?”

“I'm not doing anything,” Yuuri chuckled. He pressed his forehead against Victor’s. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Victor grumbled.

“Happy Birthday,” Yuuri said gently, pressing one last kiss to Victor’s nose. Victor damned his erection to the ends of the earth.

* * *

Victor’s ears were trending. Kind of. They weren't number one or anything, but it seemed that Victor was the biggest name so far to have been the recipients of ‘round two ears’, as they were being called by the internet.

It was not a very subtle sex pun, and yet nobody on the internet seemed to care.

“Wow!” Victor said brightly. “I didn't think it would be this popular.” He fluffed his hair in the mirror and smiled back.

“You do look cute like this,” Yuuri admitted, scratching him behind the ears. Victor purred in delight. Yuuri had always like it when Victor had done this, and it seemed the reverse was now true. His tail writhed. “It's a shame they go away. I miss them sometimes, too.”

“I could always just keep them forever,” Victor said. Yuuri laughed. “Just picture it! I could wrap my tail around your waist, pull you close, and you can scratch my ears just like that forever,” Victor cooed. He laid his arms over Yuuri’s shoulders, pressing their foreheads together.

Yuuri just kept laughing

“Yuuri,” Victor groaned. “It isn't that funny.”

“I'm sorry, it's just, we have to have sex at some point,” Yuuri said. His eyes were smiling and so warm, like melted chocolate. Victor was getting distracted.

“Who says we have to?” Victor grumbled.

Yuuri snorted. “Victor. We both know that we’ll have sex again, and probably soon. I don't mind waiting while we’re in my parent’s house, but let's face it. You almost fucked me last night, and I almost let you. The only reason I stopped you is because I knew you'd be upset in the morning.”

“I would not-”

“You would have been,” Yuuri confirmed.

Victor huffed. “You say that like I don't know what I'm doing. Like I don't have any self-control. I know what I'm doing, Yuuri!”

“I'm sure,” Yuuri said. He was smiling warmly. Victor felt cold.

“I can totally control myself!” Victor protested. His ears were tipping down, flattening to his skull. “Yuuri, I- you know that I-”

“Victor, I love you, I really do, but impulse control is not your strong suit.” Yuuri leaned in to kiss him. Victor didn't move. “You flew to Japan because you saw a viral video of someone skating your routine. I'm really glad that you did, but-”

“But you don't think I can control myself,” Victor whispered. His heart was breaking. His Yuuri was so cruel. He could feel his eyes burning. Victor pulled back.

Yuuri looked surprise. “Victor, are you-”

“I'm not crying!” Victor huffed. “I can control myself, Yuuri! I might have my ears back, but I am not a child.”

“I never said you were-” Yuuri tried to say. Victor stormed out before he could finish.

“I'll prove it,” he muttered. “I'll show Yuuri. I can control myself.”

He opened Instagram, sniffling softly. He dodged the shoji screen of Yuuri’s room, and continued walking. Past the kitchen, where Mari nodded and flicked her fingers in a small greeting. Out the door.

He stomped his way to a suitably picturesque location of Hasetsu. Along the way, he dried his eyes and made sure the redness was gone. He snapped a selfie with the fakest smile ever, the castle and the winter sky behind him. The dusting of snow made everything look kissed by winter.

His ears were perked up, and the tail was a perfect ‘S’ shape behind him.

'Good news! Keeping the ears ‘til Europeans! One more chance to see me skate with them so don't miss out!’

“I'll show Yuuri,” he muttered, hitting the ‘post’ button. “I have self control. I have tons of self control. I am not impulsive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Victor. You sweet summer child. 
> 
> Notice the Eros Yuuri tag. Because believe me, Yuuri is not going to take this one sitting down. I haven't figured out quite all the details as to how yet, but I will. And so will Yuuri.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuuri is comforted by the knowledge that there is one constant in this world, and it is that Victor will probably forget and fuck up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ErosErosErosErosErosEros 
> 
> But first, I don't like my boys fighting. Let's fix that.

Yuuri managed to find him eventually.

The post had already gotten several hundred likes, and Victor was decidedly not lost, just wandering through the streets for the fun of it. Yuuri was panting as he came to a stop.

“Victor,” he gasped, bending double like he'd been running for a very long time. Victor knew what Yuuri’s stamina was. Every few words were punctuated by another deep breath. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said any of that and I-”

“How long have you been running?” Victor asked.

Yuuri put a hand to his chest and straightened by degrees. He coughed. “Since you left. I was trying to find you.”

Victor’s heart fluttered in his chest. “But Yuuri-”

“No, I had to,” Yuuri said. “I messed up. I insulted you, and that wasn't fair of me to do.”

Victor bit his lip. “It wasn't,” he said in a tight voice.

Yuuri bowed his head. “I really didn't mean to sound insensitive. You just caught me by surprise and- no, I don't have an excuse. You don't have to prove anything. Not to me, or to anyone else. And I don't want to imply that your spontaneity is bad. You're perfect as you are, and I love you and all your crazy, wonderful little surprises every day. I don't want that to change,” Yuuri said. His eyes were dark and shining and so genuinely full of remorse and love. “I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I ever said anything to upset you.”

Victor clutched his chest. His heart was going to leave him. It was going to. There was no stopping it now, as it flew right out from between his ribs. Victor was weak. He was so weak.

“Yuuri,” he said gently. “Thank you. But I'm still going to prove to you that I can do this. I'm keeping my ears until European’s. I'll skate with them one more time, and I'm not going to screw up and forget.”

“You're doing what now?” Yuuri choked. “But wait, Victor, what-”

“I’ll show you, I'll prove to you that I can remember this. I've already announced it on Instagram,” Victor said with a note of pride. Internet accountability would keep him on track.

Yuuri blinked. “You what? Victor, I… Wait, you did what now?!”

Victor held up his phone with a grin. “I made my fans a promise! I'm going to give them one more show!”

“V-Victor,” Yuuri sputtered. “That's a month away. The European Championship isn't until the 22nd. You're going to keep them for-”

“A month. Yes, I will make you proud of me, Yuuri.”

“Fuck,” Yuuri muttered, eyes going wide. “Victor, no, you really don't-”

“I really do, Yuuri,” Victor said solemnly. “My pride is on the line now.”

* * *

Chris messaged him only an hour later. He must have seen the post at last.

'You serious about this?’

'Absolutely’

'Man, no sex for a month? What did Yuuri say?’

Victor dropped his phone onto the bed. “Oh. Oh fuck.” Yuuri. No sex for Victor meant no sex for Yuuri. And no sex for Yuuri… for an entire month. Which the whole would know about. And they'd see the ears as proof.

Meant Yuuri was going to be upset.

‘Oh shit. Σ('◉’Д◉’) This explains the angry dish washing’

'?’

'Yuuri started washing dishes as soon as he got home. But it was angry. Like, throwing plates into the sink and scrubbing them too hard’

'Darling. You're fucked.’

'I knoooooowww (´༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ`)’

Victor let out a gross sob sound and fell backward onto the bed. “I fucked up,” he groaned. “I fucked up and I can't fix it.”

It was too late. He couldn't just take it back. There wasn't a way to find out exactly how many people had seen it and showed their friends and told others and who knows what else, but he was at several thousand likes already and that number kept growing.

If Victor didn't show up at Europeans with ears, he would let all of his fans down. And if he showed up with his ears, Yuuri would… probably be angry. Not angry. Disappointed.

Victor stared longingly at the pillows on the bed. He sincerely doubted he'd be sleeping on them. Futon for Victor tonight.

He stumbled to his feet, whimpering pitifully. His ears were flat to his skull. He could hear the sounds of angry dishes from down the hall.

“Man,” Mari muttered. “What did you do?”

“I messed up,” Victor said in a small voice. His ears were flat to his skull. 

“I'll say. He’s muttering something under his breath. But it sounds like Russian, so I don't know what it is.”

“Ah, Russian,” Victor said, trying to sound pleasant. “He's getting pretty good at it lately.”

“You look like a kicked puppy. Just go talk to him.” Mari was monotone, but Victor could feel the warning. The ‘I tolerate your existence because he loves you, but you're on thin ice, no matter how pitiful you look’.

Victor nodded meekly. “Yes, of course.”  
She nodded. From one of her sleeves, she pulled out a half-smoked cigarette, tamped out but light-able, and stepped out of the hall. Victor took that as permission to continue.

He poked his head in. “Yuuri?” he breathed.

Yuuri didn't look back, but Victor saw a small stutter in the scrubbing, so Yuuri must have heard him. Victor stepped inside, the tip of his tail grazing the floor in unsteady swipes. He stopped short.

“I'm sorry. I did it again.”

“You told the whole world?” Yuuri said softly.

“It seemed like a good idea. I thought it would keep me honest. I'm sorry about the… unilateral decision making.”

Yuuri let out a long sigh before he put the dish down, letting it sink into soapy water. His forearms were wet with bubbles. He turned to face Victor, less angry.

“We do that a lot, don't we? Just… make decisions that seem right at the time,” Yuuri said at last. He swiped his arms in long strokes against the apron, drying himself. “I don't like fighting.”

“Me neither.”

Yuuri opened his arms. Victor broke into a smile. “Then let's not fight.” Victor fell into Yuuri’s arms with a grateful smile.

“Oh, Yuuri, I love you. To the ends of the earth. You're too good to me.”

“I love you too, Victor,” Yuuri said. “We both screwed up a bit today. I think both of us played a part in what happened. Let's not let it ruin the rest of our holiday.”

* * *

On the flight home, they cuddled, but they were already mile high club members, and Victor found it easier than he expected to restrain himself.

Yakov yelled at them during practice. Yurio gagged any time the two of them got within ten feet of each other. Georgi was stretching with a blonde ice dancer who had joined the rink last year. All in all, everything was very normal.

They fixed dinner together. His tail nearly knocked over a saucepan, and Yuuri almost laughed until he cried as Victor danced around the kitchen, trying to prevent a mess.

Yuuri’s mouth was just so kissable. Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri from behind, swaying his hips as he hummed a soft tune. Yuuri’s head tilted back, chasing after Victor’s lips. His body followed the sway. The ladle made smooth revolutions through the sauce to the rhythm.

Yuuri hit the switch on the burner and turned around, kissing Victor more firmly with a direct approach. Victor liked this new angle better, tipping Yuuri’s chin up.

His mouth tasted faintly of garlic and tomatoes, rich as the homemade spaghetti sauce and infinitely sweeter. Yuuri hummed into the kiss. Victor stopped breathing. His tail curled around Yuuri’s thigh, possessive, reacting to the hand sliding smoothly across his hip, settling gently at the base of Victor’s spine. Yuuri thrust his hips up, rocking against him.

Victor startled back, blushing furiously. “I- gah, Yuuri, sorry, I-” He looked down at his tented pants and groaned. “I almost forgot. I'll be right back, okay?” Victor said, trying for an apologetic look.

“Oh,” Yuuri said. “Oh, your ears,” he said, like he was just remembering them. There was a little bit of haze over his eyes, as hungry as Victor, and not for the pasta. Victor choked.

“Sorry,” he squeaked again, embarrassed now about the whole affair. Yuuri watched him hurry from the room.

In the privacy of their bedroom, Victor took himself in hand and brought himself off quickly with long, measured strokes, slicked with the lube in their bedside drawer. He came with a whimper and a sudden urge to apologize again to Yuuri.

The flush was gone from Yuuri’s cheeks when Victor came back. They didn't talk about it during dinner.

* * *

The first week passed simply enough.

Yuuri was cleaning up his routine and focusing on improving the GOE on his jumps while there was time. He didn't have a competition until February.

Yakov threatened to steal Yuuri away. Respectful and hardworking? And he even listened, the way Georgi did. If it wasn't for that damned streak of stubbornness that threatened to put Victor’s to shame, he'd have been a perfect student.

Victor meanwhile had a lot of extra energy to burn off. Because masturbating in the bedroom alone was not particularly satisfying after a year of mind blowing (among other things) sex. Which was good, because Yakov wasn't giving him a break.

He might have taken gold in Nationals, but Yurio wasn't the type to take that sitting down, and Yurio currently was working hard to claim the top of the podium this time around.

By week two, Victor was feeling the pressure. Because Yuuri was horny too. He must have been, because they'd make out on the couch, and Victor would try to pull away, only for Yuuri to grind against him and bite his lip.

“I'm sorry,” Victor gasped, hating every second he had to spend extricating himself from Yuuri. “I- I can’t.”

And Yuuri would step back, sighing and nodding.

But Victor was feeling confident. Ten days into January, and he hadn't screwed up yet. He was almost halfway there. It was grating, but Victor did his best to seem unconcerned with the arrangement.

He flaunted his ears around the apartment, and he swished his tail against any exposed stripes of skin whenever Yuuri wasn't paying attention, smiling because it looked like he was going to pull this off.

He'd found a secret to success.

It was all very simple. He'd lock himself in their room whenever Yuuri was away.

Stashed in the bottom drawer, Victor would find a length of dark purple silicone. The vibrating dildo was not overlarge. It was a comfortable size, big enough for Victor to take without too much issue but still feel the stretch.

Today, like usual, he set it aside. He laid a towel down so his sheets would be unmussed. He pulled out the lube. Then he stripped down and laid back on the bed, feeling the cool chill of air over his skin. There was a final adjustment to the pillows. Then he got comfortable on his back.

He crooked his legs apart. Anticipation was powerful enough a thing to have him stiffening before he even started. It was electric, the eagerness and the need giving him a nervous kind of energy. He warmed the lube in his fingers of his right hand. Satisfied with the slickness, he brushed the nails of his left hand along his stomach, sliding up. He bit his lip. He could feel the edge of a groan slipping out.

Yuuri. Ugh, Victor had so many regrets about all of this. Yuuri was obviously frustrated with him. His unfortunate husband was at the store right now, and Yuuri’d be gone for a little while, Victor was sure. He was making a day of it with Mila of all people. Victor was glad Yuuri got along with the others at the rink, but it was a bit odd.

Even so, it gave Victor a chance to wrap his hand around himself, hips pitched up to accommodate the tail, and stroke up. If Yuuri were here, these hands could have been Yuuri’s, the touch trembling and a little unsure at first.

It was always a little unsure at first, and Victor embraced it, because it made it all the better when Yuuri licked his lips, steadied his nerves, and started to pursue what he really wanted. He loved that about Yuuri. How, no matter the nerves, the anxiety, the insecurity and unsureness, Yuuri could still push it back and become the creature of pure eros that Victor knew he could be, even if it took a little time.

Victor’s tail curled around his own leg, the ears sliding back against his head as he whimpered, thumbing a little roughly against one nipple. It was stirring in interest, stiffening under the roll of his thumb and forefinger.

Victor wanted. He wanted more, he wanted Yuuri, more than anything, but this would suffice. This was his punishment for being impulsive, and Victor was going to see it through. He waited until he was hard and ready, aching for release. A little more lube, and then a deep breath.

It had been two days since the last free moment, and Victor needed this. He slid the first finger inside himself without too much trouble, and when he found himself comfortable enough at that, slicking his hand up and down in short strokes to keep himself stiff and hard, pressed the second inside, chasing that feeling of fullness that he needed with more, preparing himself the rest of the way for what came next.

It wasn't the same, but it made it easier to close his eyes and pretend that Yuuri was here.

He fucked himself open on the dildo, and the switch of the wired remote left it buzzing deliriously against his prostate. He whimpered and choked on the feeling, slicking his hand feverishly along his cock until he was shuddering and coming, crying out Yuuri’s name.

He caught his breath, the vibrating dildo buried inside him still, but turned off. He let his head fall against the headboard with a gasp. In the sudden silence, Victor could hear Makkachin padding around outside the closed bedroom door. He closed his eyes.

Everything felt oversensitive and overstimulated. Cum painted his stomach messily. He had to bite his lip and brace himself, his fingers closing around the base of the silicone cock he'd shoved inside himself. He whimpered a little as he pulled it out.

The bedroom door opened, and Yuuri stepped inside, stopping immediately in the doorway. Victor choked. It hadn't been Makkachin outside.

Yuuri blushed immediately, a shopping bag tucked in the crook of his arms. “Oh, Victor, I-”

Victor looked down at himself, naked and dirty, splayed out on their bed, a shiny purple dildo loose in his hand. He flushed. “Yuuri, I didn't think you’d be back-”

“Sorry I… interrupted,” Yuuri coughed. He turned immediately.

“I- Yuuri!” Victor stumbled up, swiping the towel over himself. Yuuri had already closed the door behind him.

Victor stopped at the door, the vibrator wiggling almost comically in his hands.

He glared and tossed it onto the towel. He buried his face in his hands, wincing when he remembered his fingers were coated in a mix of semen and lube. “Fuck.”

He cleaned himself off and stumbled into some clothes as quickly as he could, tidying the bedroom until it was back to normal and the toy was cleaned and ready to be used again at a later date (because Victor was fucked, and there was still ten days more of this torture).

He stepped out sheepishly. Yuuri seemed recovered now, chatting on the phone with Phichit and studying himself in the wall mirror by the door. He noticed Victor and waved. “Sorry about that, Vitya,” Yuuri said, and the words rushed straight at Victor like a punch to the gut. He said ‘Vitya’. Fuck, he said it. Victor was so weak.

“N-no, I'm sorry.” Victor stumbled over the words. He shook his head. Yuuri was too much of a temptation. “How was shopping?”

Victor could hear Phichit chatting loudly over the other end, and Victor could almost swear he heard his name.

“Yes, that's Victor. Talk to you later, Phichit. Yeah, tonight’s fine. Call you then,” Yuuri said, before hanging up. “Shopping was fine. Mila wanted to visit some sports fashion boutique that just opened. I hope you don't mind, I needed some new athletic pants so I picked up a few things. How do these look?” Yuuri asked, gesturing to his lower half. The pants were a simple grey material, but they looked comfortable and well-fitted.

Victor sucked in a sharp breath. “They look good,” he managed to say. Oh god. They were just in the right side of tight, and they made Yuuri’s ass look so good, so perfect and touchable and- oh fuck Yuuri was bending over now, digging through the bag. His ass was up in the air, and Victor might have made a strangled noise like a dying man. “Very, very good, Yuuri.”

Yuuri came up with three more pairs in his arms, the bag on its side now and empty. “I can show you the rest later. I'll put these away, and then let's get dinner started, yeah?”

“... Yeah,” Victor choked. He watched Yuuri’s hips sway slightly as he walked, following with his eyes the arc that it made with every step. Oh he was so fucked. Even if Yuuri was pretending everything was fine, he had to know that Victor was so weak. He had to have heard Victor calling Yuuri’s name, desperate for his husband, needy and clingy and unable to control his urges.

Victor shook his head. No, he'd made it this long. His self control could hold out. For Yuuri, he could be strong.

Yuuri emerged a few minutes later in a pair of black leggings. They were even tighter than the other pants, and Victor almost cried. These pants looked so soft and comfortable, but they clung to Yuuri’s thighs like a lover’s embrace, showing off the thickness of the muscle and last remaining traces of body fat.

The swell of Yuuri’s perfect butt in these pants would have made a lesser man’s will shatter. Victor was staring, shameless and open.

Yuuri smiled. “I figured it would be nice to pick up some yoga pants while they were on sale. Do they fit alright?”

Victor nodded woodenly. He was so glad that he'd just jerked off, because if he was stirring again in interest already, he would have been at full mast by now at any other time. “They're great. Just great.”

Yuuri and Victor headed for the kitchen, but Victor couldn't take his eyes off. It was so bad, the way he couldn't look away. He didn't want to objectify Yuuri or anything, but damn, all he could think of was how badly he wanted to put his hands on Yuuri's hips, squeeze Yuuri’s ass just to feel the give of the flesh under his hands, and grind helplessly against Yuuri.

Ears, Victor reminded himself firmly. He pinched his tail and tried to look at anything except Yuuri’s legs in those leggings.

They cooked dinner, and Victor started to calm down by degrees. The exposure was good. The longer he was around Yuuri in those pants, the less effect they were starting to have. He breathed a little easier. It wasn't easy, but easier.

They washed dishes. “Hey, Vitya?” Yuuri asked softly, and Victor twitched to attention. “You don't have to hide from me. I know you jerk off when I'm gone.”

“I know,” Victor said. He did, he really did. Yuuri would have been a fool to miss it. “I wasn't trying to make it a secret.”

“Oh?” Yuuri said.

“I didn't…” Victor hesitated. “It's… hard to control myself. Knowing you're here.”

Yuuri smiled warmly. “I know. But you're doing so well, aren't you?” Yuuri’s voice dropped a little, honey sweet and a little husky. Yuuri drew him into a scorching kiss, and Victor was reeling. Their hips slid together. Victor slipped a knee between Yuuri’s, listening to the small whimper Yuuri made. Yuuri pulled back, eyes dark and heavy. “Mmm… Want you,” he murmured. Victor pulled away.

His heart was pounding. Yuuri toweled off the last dish and set it aside, eyes flashing with dark promise. Yuuri smiled at him, at once innocent and seductive.

“I'm going to watch a movie before bed. Join me if you'd like. But don't stay up too late, we’ve got practice in the morning.” He gave a small wave, swinging his hips as he left.

“Y-yeah,” Victor sputtered.

He clutched his chest, trying to breathe. He'd almost messed up. Yuuri was going to be the death of him.

* * *

Victor didn't think it could get worse. It did.

Yuuri didn't make any more moves after the dish incident, but Victor was starting to get deeply suspicious.

At the rink, Victor finished his practice and returned to the locker room to dress down in something that wasn't sweaty. Yuuri was unlacing his skates beside him.

Yuuri reached out to tug the hem of Victor’s shirt. “Is this new?” he asked.

Victor hummed. “I don't wear it often, but it's not new.”

“Ah,” Yuuri said. “I kind of want to take it off you.” Yuuri’s expression turned impish and he stood. “Forgot the tape. I'll be back in a few,” he said, leaving Victor sputtering and wondering what Yuuri had meant.

But Yuuri didn't say anything when he came back, plopping onto the bench with the tape in hand, starting to wrap his ankles and feet.

At home, Yuuri clicked around on websites, but hastily minimized them when Victor came around. “Something wrong?” Victor asked. He balanced his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder, studying the YouTube homepage that was on the screen instead of whatever shopping website Victor had seen out of the corner of his eye.

“Just looking for some things,” Yuuri said evasively. “Nothing important. I heard that new movie is out. Did you still want to see it tonight?”

Victor was suspicious, but he nodded. “Sounds fun!” he said with false cheer.

At the movie theater, they bought tickets and settled in the back middle, Yuuri’s preferred movie-watching position (Victor liked dead center. This was an argument he lost).

Halfway through the film, their hands clasped, Yuuri leaned over, pressing his lips to Victor’s ear. “You know,” he said softly, barely loud enough for Victor to hear him over the score, “if we weren't in public, I could suck you off right now.”  
Yuuri kissed him on the cheek and sat back.

“Yuuri!” Victor wheezed. Yuuri shushed him and watched the movie with a certain pointedness. Victor gaped. He was absolutely certain he'd misheard.

Except Yuuri glanced back at him, cheeks flushed, and his eyes darted to Victor’s pants. He took a long drink of water. Then he licked his lips.

“Y-Yuuri!”

“You're missing the movie,” Yuuri whispered.

In the morning, Yuuri was awake first, which was odd because Victor was always up first, unless he was hungover. Victor stumbled out of their room to the sounds of breakfast and found Yuuri in an apron.

Just an apron. And boxer briefs, but mostly just the apron.

“Good morning!” Yuuri sang, cheeks flushed but a smile on his face. Victor could see the embarrassment, but that didn't matter because Yuuri was wearing an apron and Victor could see all of Yuuri’s ass peeking out under the bow made by the apron’s ties, framed like the prettiest portrait he'd ever seen. “Sit down, I'll have it ready in just a few minutes. I found a recipe for syrniki I wanted to try out.”

Yuuri pushed a stunned Victor into a chair at the table, before depositing sour cream and jam on the table next to a cup of steaming tea.

“W-what's all this?” Victor asked, almost speechless. “What's the occasion?”

“Well, there's no real reason. I just felt like it,” Yuuri said. “Because I'm so proud of my beautiful husband, who's doing so well controlling himself…” Yuuri's hips caught Victor's eye like a car crash, something he couldn't look away from no matter how hard he tried. Victor’s hands were shaking.

“Yes, yes, of course. Self control. I'm very good at that,” Victor babbled. “As you can see-”

Yuuri plopped a plate of Russian soft cheese pancakes in front of Victor. They were perfect. Of course they were perfect. They looked like something out of a cooking magazine.

Yuuri was leaning in far too close now, his lashes fluttering. His cheeks were red, but he was smiling, and god, Victor’s heart couldn't take this. Yuuri spread sour cream on one of them and topped it with a small dollop of jam.

“This is how you like it, yeah?” Yuuri said. He offered it to Victor, who opened his mouth, almost afraid now as Yuuri fed him a bite of mana from heaven.

“It's good,” Victor whispered. His voice cracked. Self control. Self control. Don't pop a boner at breakfast.

“Do you want more?” Yuuri said innocently. “Take whatever you like.”

Victor coughed, scarlet spreading over his cheeks. He took a hasty gulp of tea, burning his tongue, then spooned some of the jam into it and took another. “Why don't you take a seat and eat with me, Yuuri?” Victor asked, too quickly now.

Self control.

Victor was stronger than this. This wasn't even Eros Yuuri, this was just his wonderful Yuuri being wonderful again, and Victor was really appreciative of-

Yuuri pushed his fingers through his hair with a sigh, slicking it all back from his face. The glasses slipped a little lower onto his nose. Yuuri smiled again, but this time his eyes narrowed, and there was nothing but want and pure intention in his gaze.

Victor fell out of his chair.

“Victor?!” Yuuri leaned over, concerned, and it was too much. Victor scrambled to his feet, clutching his chest and running to the bedroom. He dressed too quickly and almost forgot his shoes. He grabbed the leash. Yuuri was still in the kitchen in his apron.

“Victor, is everything alright?” Yuuri asked, and he sounded genuinely concerned.

“Fine!” Victor shouted. “Just, ah, just fine. I just remembered. Ah… Makkachin needs a walk, so I'll just… be back soon.” He clipped the leash to Makkachin’s collar. “Don'twaitupbye,” Victor added in a rush.

He rushed from apartment with Makkachin in tow.

“It's just until Europeans,” Victor muttered, raking his fingers through his hair. His ears were going crazy on his head, spasming with emotion. Victor couldn't control them at all, he was too out of practice. “Just another week.”

He walked Makkachin for far longer than he should have. Yuuri sent him a few panicked texts. Victor couldn't believe he had remembered his phone in the panic. Walking around in the cold January air had done wonders for his focus, but he was feeling pretty blue balled, and that was not the most pleasant feeling in the world.

As he waited for the elevator, he sent Yuuri a text saying where he was. Makkachin whimpered, exhausted.

“Sorry, buddy,” Victor cooed. “I just needed air. I'm sorry you got dragged into this, too.”

The elevator doors opened, and Victor headed up.

Yuuri was nowhere to be seen when Victor came back. His tail twitched nervously. He peeked into the bedroom, and a wave of relief came over him. The sound of running water came from the bathroom. Yuuri was taking a shower. Victor let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding.

Then he heard a moan.

“Yuuri?” Victor called out tentatively.

“Uhhn, oooh,” Yuuri gasped. His voice was shaky and laced with desire, shooting straight to Victor’s cock. Victor froze. “Oooh, oh yes, just like that…”

Don't do it, the last rational part of Victor’s brain screamed. Don't do it, don't do it. Victor opened the bathroom door.

The shower was walled off in glass, leaving nothing at all to the imagination.  
Yuuri was leaning against the tile wall of the shower, the jets spraying his chest, eyes closed and head thrown back in ecstasy as he bounced his hips, thrusting up into his fist.

Victor sucked in a sharp breath. Yuuri seemed not to notice.

Yuuri bit his lower lip. “Vitya, so perfect,” he moaned. “Ah, aaah, uh, just- uh- just like that.” Yuuri turned in the shower so that his back was now taking the full brunt of the jets of water.

He rested his forehead against the shower wall. The new position afforded him better leverage to thrust into his hand. The other hand skated back, sliding down his spine and slipping between his asscheeks. Yuuri keened.

“Aaah, Vitya, please, please, I need it!” Yuuri’s face twisted in pleasure as the finger pushed inside. “Vitya!”

Victor shook himself, a desperate whimper escaping him, though he bit his lip to hold it in, one hand slipping into his pants.

“Mmmm,” Yuuri moaned. “Vitya, want you so bad.”

His tail around his leg dragged him back to reality. He blinked. Somehow, he'd ended up halfway to the shower, his pants unbuttoned and his erection in hand.

Europeans. Ears. But Yuuri. But the Internet. But Yuuri’s perfect ass and beautiful, thick thighs that Victor loved to bite and those pretty moans begging for him, sweet as a siren’s song.

Victor fled again.

He was halfway down the block before he realized that Yuuri needed some kind of excuse. Did they need milk? Of course they did. They always needed more milk. Victor was… going for milk. That was all this was. He texted Yuuri.

And he definitely wasn't walking funny because of a boner.

* * *

Yuuri toweled off his hair with a groan. He fumbled for his phone. It was only 7 AM in St. Petersburg, which made it midnight in Detroit. Phichit was probably still up. Yuuri called him, fingers fumbling frantically through the menus.

“Phichit,” he said, as soon as the line connected.

“Yuuri! How's my favorite person in the whole wide world? Get laid yet?”

“No!” Yuuri groaned. “The breakfast idea went bust, he took Makkachin for a walk in the cold. So when he got back, I jacked off in the shower moaning his name. He watched for like two whole minutes, almost climbed in, and then he ran to the store for milk!”

“Well, did you need milk?” Phichit asked.

“Fuck off,” Yuuri almost cried. “We still have half a gallon left.”

Phichit whistled. “Damn. Maybe he's actually serious about this.”

Yuuri’s face hit his palms. “Ughhh Phichit. I feel so bad. I want to be supportive! I mean, I want Victor to do well, I really do, but-”

“But you have worse self control than he does?” Phichit offered.

Yuuri groaned into the line. “If I don't have sex with that man soon I'm fucking him into the counter.”

“Damn. Why did you even agree to this in the first place?”

“I didn't think he'd actually make it this long!” Yuuri said. He ran his fingers through his wet hair. He was watching the front door. A walk to the store should not have taken more than an hour. “This is so hard. Everything is embarrassing, and doesn't work! Even the yoga pants didn't work. They were supposed to work, Phichit!”

“Yuuri, Yuuri, calm down,” Phichit said. “It's not like this is a challenge or anything.”

“I'm starting to think it is. Who’s going to break first, Victor, or me?” Yuuri said. “At first I was getting worried he didn't want me-” (Phichit snorted at this) “-but it's very clear that it isn't that.”

“Yeah, you walked in on him. I remember that call,” Phichit said. “I have a few ideas if you need them.”

“No,” Yuuri sighed. “I have one more thing I want to try. If it doesn't work, I'll let him go.”

“What are you going to do?” Phichit asked.

Yuuri flushed bright red. “Something else embarrassing, probably.”

* * *

Victor raked his fingers through his hair. He just needed to make it to Europeans. His hands were shaking so badly he almost dropped the milk. Yuuri didn't acknowledge the events in the shower. Maybe he hadn't noticed Victor there.  
Either way, Yuuri put the milk away and they headed to practice.

Yakov was running Victor ragged these last few weeks, making sure he didn't lose any skills in the last few precious days before competition. He even made Victor come in early tomorrow morning so that he could get extra ice time, and moved Yuuri off the schedule to make Victor focus!

How cruel! Except perhaps it was for the best. Even being around Yuuri was a distraction. It was like every single move he made was pure sex, pure Eros, something so enticing and alluring that Victor wanted to fall to his knees.

He skated his extra practice, until even Yakov was satisfied with the results. He let him off with a free day tomorrow and an admonition to get some rest before competition.

Victor groaned under his breath. He was so on edge. Yuuri didn't spend hardly any time out and about without Victor, and there was never private time to jerk off. Which meant Victor was buzzing in more ways than just one, and all of them relating to Yuuri.

He called Chris, his rock, the only thing getting him through this month from hell.

“I can't do this,” Victor gasped. “I'm not going to make it.”

“Hello to you too, Victor,” Chris said by way of greeting. “Take a deep breath. You made it this long, right?”

“Yuuri’s testing me or something. It's like he wants me to break.”

“You're just being paranoid, Victor,” Chris soothed. “How much worse can it really get? There's less than a week until Europeans, and there's going to be a window of three days before that where you can't exactly have sex anyway.”

Between the flights, pre-competition preparations, last minute practicing, and settling into hotels, he was right.

Victor took a long, deep breath, stepping off the elevator.

“You're right. I'll just… jerk off in the bathroom or something,” Victor said. “Yuuri is proud of me. He's said so. He doesn't want me to… oh.” Victor broke off as he stepped into his room.

“Victor?”

“Chris, I'm gonna have to let you go,” Victor said.

“What? Why-” The phone fell from Victor’s hand.

There was a stripper pole in the bedroom, set up right beside the bed.

The bathroom door opened with a whisper. Victor turned his head slowly, so slowly, in time to see Yuuri stepping out of the bathroom dressed in one of Victor’s thin, white dress shirts and a loose tie. Victor could see the lines of black lingerie beneath the fabric.

Yuuri smiled at him, crooking his finger and giving Victor the deadliest ‘come-hither’ look Victor had ever seen. Yuuri swayed his hips, seductively switching his steps as he made for the pole, hooking one leg around it and leaning back. The shirt rode up, exposing the ruffles of black lace peeking out underneath.

“Welcome home, Vitya,” Yuuri purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I love these idiots. 
> 
> Also, hey, W H O A thanks so much for the comments and kudos! Both for this and for A Promise Written in Gold! I am blown away, and it's very much appreciated. I love hearing what you guys have to say, so seriously. Thank you.


	3. F A I L U R E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor fell to his knees. 
> 
> “I’ve been waiting for you, Vitya.”
> 
> Or, the one where Yuuri is a very spicy Katsudon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because someone (Letmedie123456) had a wonderful idea about having two endings, you’re getting two endings: one where Victor makes it to Europeans without banging his husband, and one where he doesn't.
> 
> So, in true Auri fashion, I have elected to make one ending feature Victor as a very needy bottom and one ending feature Victor punishing his very naughty husband for almost messing things up. SOMETHING FOR EVERYONE. Read the ending you like best! Or both. I won't judge ;) Second ending should be on its way soon.

Victor fell to his knees in the doorway. “Y-Yuuri,” he gasped. Yuuri was in his shirt. Yuuri was in lingerie. Yuuri was on a goddamned pole in Victor’s bedroom, eyes fluttering, burning with lust.

“I've been waiting for you,” Yuuri breathed.

He slid his hands up the pole, suggestive and slow, curling his fingers around the metal. He lifted his body up. The other leg circled around, until Yuuri was holding himself up by his own strength. Victor could see his muscles tensing, coiling, powerful and strong. Yuuri was so strong.

Victor made a little strangled noise in the back of his throat. Victor was so, so very weak.

He bit his lip as Yuuri curled his head up, placing his cheek against the pole, tipping down his head so he was looking down his nose at Victor. Like he was the one in charge here.

“You've been making me wait, Vitya,” Yuuri said.

Self control.

Yuuri twisted his body so his legs were held out straight, sandwiching the pole between his thighs, one arm keeping him balanced. Yuuri beckoned him again.

“For so long...” Yuuri continued.

Self control.

Yuuri twisted, sinuous as a snake, inverting his body in a splay of limbs. The bottom of the shirt slipped, exposing the long, beautiful lines of Yuuri’s stomach. Still upside down, Yuuri ground against the pole once, twice, rolling his hips, before sliding back to his feet with a small spin around the pole.

Victor had so much self… control.

Yuuri came closer, curling his fingers under Victor’s chin. “But now I'm taking what I want.”

“Fuck,” Victor whined, breathless. “Yuuri.”

“You like me dressed like this? Wearing your shirt and your favorite tie?” Yuuri purred. He eased Victor to his feet with gentle tugs to his wrists, Victor nodding weakly. He was pulled along, then pushed roughly onto the bed. Yuuri prowled closer. “You like me in your clothes, don't you?”

“Yes,” Victor whispered. He slid an appreciative hand along Yuuri’s hip, but it was swatted away. Yuuri tutted him.

“Absolutely not, Vitya,” Yuuri said, leaning so close that Victor could smell the minty mouthwash on his breath. His hands were placed beneath his thighs, and Yuuri gave him a cheeky smile, folding his arms around Victor’s neck. There was no way for Victor to escape. Not that he wanted to move, ever. “Just leave those there, da?”

Victor’s brain short circuited. Yuuri nuzzled his neck, placing a row of kisses along Victor’s freshly showered skin. He'd showered at the rink. He'd… he'd done what? His mind was going blank.

Yuuri settled in Victor's lap. He chuckled and started grinding against Victor’s growing interest in the situation. Every rocking motion was coupled with a growing tightness.

“You're so excited to see me,” Yuuri laughed. He reached down to palm the bulge in Victor’s sweatpants. Victor gasped.

“I- Yuuri- we shouldn't- we…” Victor babbled. Yuuri leaned in, smoldering eyes locked with Victor’s. Victor fell silent. He was panting.

“We what?” Yuuri asked innocently. He feathered his lips once, twice, three times against Victor’s open mouth, Victor chasing each teasing kiss until at last, the third time Yuuri opened his mouth to draw Victor into the kiss, sliding his tongue inside of Victor’s mouth. Victor groaned. His hands slipped out from under his legs, one reaching for a handful of that beautiful ass splayed across his legs, the other finding Yuuri’s gelled hair. Yuuri stopped the kiss immediately, pulling away with narrowed eyes.

Eros Yuuri was in charge here. Victor bit his lip.

“Ah ah, I thought I told you to leave those there,” Yuuri said. Victor flushed, drawing his hands back. It was too late. Yuuri was already pulling away. He flashed a wink over his shoulder, stepping back up to the pole. “Why don't you just watch for a while?”

Victor felt his tail under his hands, and he winced. He had to stop this. He had to make it. Europeans were only a few days away. And…

Victor stopped breathing as Yuuri started to move again.

He was feeling it now. The weeks of pent up tension, the endless teasing, the subtle, innuendo-laced comments. It burned under his skin, the need like an unscratchable itch that had driven him crazy since he'd first woken up with ears on his head. A driving, burning need for Yuuri, Yuuri, his beautiful Yuuri.

Watching… wouldn't hurt… right? As long as they didn't actually have sex, Victor would keep his ears. Yuuri was… helping. Yes, he was helping.

Victor groaned under his breath as Yuuri lifted himself up again, spinning and twisting in ways Victor couldn't even imagine, letting every inch of muscle flex and twist and lift Yuuri completely off the ground. Yuuri was beautiful. He was so beautiful, and Victor couldn't believe how lucky he was to have found anyone in this world who embodied such sheer perfection.

Victor was biting his lip hard enough to taste blood now, stifling the little whispery moans he knew were slipping out every time Yuuri turned a new trick on the pole. Victor was mesmerized. Yuuri slid a hand up his chest. His thumbs flicked at the buttons of Victor’s dress shirt.

It was loose, hanging off Yuuri's shoulder with the top button already undone. Yuuri undid another, and the sleeve fell a little further. More of the smooth black lines of lingerie became visible, peeking out like a tease, and oh god, Victor was salivating now, drool slipping out the corner of his mouth as he watched in rapt fascination.

Yuuri’s smile turned teasing. His slid a hand up his thigh, drawing Victor’s eye as he moved his hand to cup himself through the silky black panties he was wearing. Victor groaned, sliding a hand into his sweatpants, mirroring the action himself. Yuuri nodded approvingly.

“You're so beautiful,” Victor gasped, immediately bypassing everything and going straight to his aching cock. He wrapped a hand around himself, eyelids lowering slightly, and he took a sharp breath. “Yuuri, so pretty. Your thighs. Your ass, fuck, zvezda, everything. You're so perfect.”

He slid his thumb over his slit, gasping sharply.

Yuuri settled into a new position halfway up the pole, the metal caught in the crook of his knees, his thighs splayed apart, one hand on the pole for balance. “Do you love me, Vitya?” Yuuri purred.

“Yes, Yuuri,” Victor groaned. “Yes, yes, with all my heart, you're so perfect.” He moved faster, running his hand in strokes that were just on the right side of too much.

“But you made me so lonely,” Yuuri continued. “I wanted you so badly.” He undid another button, letting the shirt fall to his elbows now, his shoulders fully bared. Yuuri sucked his lower lip between his teeth, pouting.

“I'm sorry,” Victor whined. “S-so sorry, Yuuri.”

Yuuri was rubbing himself again, sliding his fingers smoothly over the black lace. Victor could see the lines of the bulge where Yuuri’s fingers passed, adjusting and touching as they went. Yuuri’s head fell back with a luxurious groan.

He tilted his head to stare at Victor, still touching himself, and Yuuri’s eyes stared deep into the darkest pits of Victor’s very soul.

“You will be,” Yuuri said, smiling prettily. Victor moaned, thrusting his fist a little faster, chasing his release. Yuuri made a little sound of displeasure. He lowered himself down off the pole again. “Oh, my beautiful Vitya.”

Yuuri sauntered closer. He flicked the last button of the shirt, letting it hang open in his arms, the tie loose against his chest. Yuuri pulled it over his head with one finger, spinning it on his finger as he approached.

His eyes darted to Victor’s hand in his pants, and he smiled again. He dropped to his knees. “That looks a little uncomfortable. May I?”

Yuuri looked up at him through dark lashes, licking his lips slowly. He looked hungry, leaning forward to press his lips to the fabric between Victor’s legs. He nuzzled a little closer, nose first, tipping his head and rubbing his cheek against Victor’s cock. He pressed a slow, open mouthed kiss to the fabric, mouthing at Victor’s length through the sweatpants.

“Yuuri,” Victor panted. “Please.”

Please what? Please stop? Please never stop? Yuuri took Victor’s hand out of his pants and kissed the knuckles before placing it on the back of Yuuri’s neck.

“Can I suck your cock?” Yuuri asked, looking up so prettily from between Victor’s knees.

His fingers were smoothing over the bulge, palming it with gentle strokes, anticipatory and eager. His lips parted, and his eyes were darting between Victor’s face and the package at eye-level. Victor closed his eyes, wincing, trying to remember why he was supposed to say no.

“Please, Victor?” Yuuri asked. “Just a taste, just a little taste, please, I want you in my mouth,” Yuuri whispered, a little devil on Victor’s shoulder. “I need it so bad, I want you.”

It was impossible. Yuuri’s soft voice, thick with desire and blatant need, and Victor’s will shattered like broken glass.

“Suck me, Yuuri, please,” Victor begged, barely getting the words out before Yuuri was yanking the sweatpants aside, kissing his way down the length before taking the head between his lips, swirling his tongue around it like a lollipop.

Victor’s head fell back and he cried out, clenching his fingers into Yuuri’s hair.

“Oh, Victor,” Yuuri moaned around Victor’s dick. The vibrations drove Victor absolutely mad. Where Yuuri’s lips weren't, his hands were, sliding over what wasn't already being suckled on eagerly. He dissolved into maddened Russian babbling.

He wasn't going to last.

“Yuuri, Yuuri,” he whimpered. He could feel the pressure building inside of him, hot and tight, coiling in his gut and ready to burst. “Close, so close-”

Yuuri pulled off sharply, a menacing look in his eyes. “Cumming just from that, Vitya?” he teased. His cheeks were flushed red and his lips were swollen and red from sucking cock. “Oh no no, my love, we’re just getting started.”

Yuuri was on his feet in an instant, pushing Victor onto his back as he yelped in surprise. Yuuri yanked at the sweatpants. They gave easily, already lowered, and Yuuri took it all in one go: the sweatpants, the black bikini briefs Victor favored, even nabbing the socks with hooked fingers. Victor twitched his hips to find a more comfortable placement for his tail, stunned.

“Wow,” he managed.

Yuuri was on top of him immediately, kissing Victor feverishly. Victor rocked his hips up, chasing relief, but Yuuri just tipped his body up out of reach, laughing when Victor whined. His laugh was so beautiful.

“Yuuri,” he begged. He stared up at his radiant husband, trying to convey just how badly Victor needed this. “Please, Yuuri, I need it.”

Something in Yuuri seemed to snap. Yuuri’s hands skated under his shirt, thumbing over Victor’s nipples. There was no tremble in his hands, only a hunger, a burning need. Victor made small strangled sounds as Yuuri kissed him more fiercely, rough with jarring clashes of teeth and tongues dipping deeper. He was overeager and Victor was dying. Yuuri left him breathless.

Yuuri’s hands shot down, gripping Victor’s thighs, and lifted. “Yuuri!” Victor gasped, as his hips were pitched up suddenly, tail freed, his body bent almost in half. Yuuri slotted his hips against Victor’s. Victor could feel Yuuri’s erection, straining against the lacy panties, pressing against his ass.

“Vitya, Vitya,” Yuuri gasped, rutting desperately against Victor’s fluttering hole. He'd thrown his head back again. The panties were damp with precum, and Yuuri was so hard right now it must have ached. Victor was gone, gone, gone, lost beyond recovery. He wanted so badly. Yuuri pulled back, and Victor was protesting.

“Yuuri, no, please, more,” Victor begged. His legs were hoisted back further. Yuuri’s fingers tightened their grip, holding Victor in place.

“Yes,” Yuuri rasped. His eyes were dark and blown, raking over Victor. The white dress shirt was intoxicating. “Victor, you're so pretty. Laid out and begging.”

“Please,” Victor gasped. “Please Yuuri, fuck me.”

Yuuri’s head bowed, kissing the head of Victor’s cock. Victor was writhing now, so desperate. Yuuri’s touch was like fire, burning with every touch. He cried out.

Yuuri laved his tongue up the side of Victor’s cock, right along the thick vein, before tipping his head down further. Victor felt the press of something warm and wet swipe against his hole. A shudder ripped through him, his head thrown back and gasping. “Yuuri!” he cried.

Yuuri wasted no time now, reaching over to the nightstand. He had a bottle of lube in hand. Victor’s lube, which was usually hidden in the drawer.

“Gah, Yuuri,” Victor groaned. “Please, aaaaahh, ah, please, more.” Victor squirmed as Yuuri pushed him down further into the stretch.

Yuuri was in a frenzy, fumbling with the lubricant so badly he nearly dropped it. He poured too much into his hand, slicking his fingers until they shined, and shoved one fully inside of Victor right off the bat.

Victor cried out. “Fuck, yes, yes,” he whimpered, writhing on Yuuri’s finger as it slid knuckle deep inside him. Yuuri was impatient, rushing now, thrusting the finger inside in short strokes.

“Need you,” Yuuri muttered, “need you so bad. Gonna fuck you. Gonna fill you up.”

“Please, yes,” Victor whined, splaying his legs further apart. A month. A whole fucking month. Victor was in need.

Yuuri bit his lip and shoved his middle finger inside next. It was unexpected. Victor clawed at the bedsheets as Yuuri scissored, wasting no move or time or extraneous effort, meaning only to stretch Victor as quickly as possible as Victor squirmed.

“Look at you,” Yuuri moaned, and oh god, he sounded wrecked, husky and desperate as Victor himself. “I need you, Vitya, oh look at you, needing my cock in you. I'm going to fuck you so good, Vitya. My Vitya, my pretty kitten. I'll give you what you need.”

Victor’s cock was aching now, flush with his stomach. Victor managed to look past his erection to see Yuuri knelt between his legs, working the fingers in and out with feverish need. His perfect, slicked back hair was messy. His whole attention was fixed on the fingers vanishing deep inside Victor ass. Yuuri's tongue peeked out.

Victor glanced up, briefly, then back down. He felt another finger press against his hole. He whined as the stretch increased, tight as the purple dildo in his drawer, but warmer, stretching and scissoring Victor open. Victor curled his tail around Yuuri’s wrist and screamed as the fingers rubbed just perfectly against his prostate, sending him reeling and writhing with pleasure.

“There,” Victor cried. “Aaaah, yes, please!”

Yuuri closed his eyes for a moment, fingers never slowing, his cock twitching at the sound of Victor’s pleasure. “You like that?” Yuuri rasped. He shifted, and the shirt fell back enough for Victor to see the entirety of the beautiful black lace threading over Yuuri’s skin, and the flushed head of Yuuri’s leaking cock poking out the top of the panties. “So eager. I've been wanting this… so long… aaah, Vitya, you're sucking me in.”

“More,” Victor begged. He clawed at the sheets as Yuuri thrust the fingers back in, rubbing the tip of his middle finger against the sweet spot that make Victor tilt back his head and scream Yuuri’s name. When Yuuri was satisfied with the writhing mess Victor had become, pulled the fingers out.

Yuuri didn't give Victor time to breathe. He yanked the black panties out of the way, freeing his straining erection, and he coated himself in more of the lube before lining up at Victor’s hole.

“Yes, yes,” Victor whined. The head pressed against him. He forced himself to relax, to let Yuuri in, and was grateful he had, because Yuuri immediately thrust halfway in, losing no time. Victor spasmed on the sudden feeling of fullness, of having Yuuri inside him. His thighs were trembling now from the stretch, and he could feel the low-simmering burn of muscles.

Yuuri let out a guttural groan as he curled his fingers around Victor’s knees, hitching them up over his shoulders to get better leverage. He pushed, bottoming out, filling Victor up so good, so damned full, he was already swearing in every language he knew. The hard swell of Yuuri’s cock spitted Victor so perfectly, so wonderfully. Victor clenched his fingers into the sheets, taking it all in a breathless moment.

Yuuri wasn't waiting. Impatient and eager, he was already pulling back, driving in and out, fucking Victor hard and fast and so deep that Victor was seeing stars. The pistoning motion of Yuuri’s hips set a devastating pace, and Victor was screaming, clawing at Yuuri’s back, moaning his name loud enough for all of St. Petersburg to hear.

Yuuri was an animal, fucking him deep and hard, and Victor was coming absolutely undone. It was rough, hurried, edged in a primal desperation. It happened so quickly. Shuddering and gasping, screaming Yuuri’s name as Yuuri continued railing into him, Victor lost it, spilling hard and fast onto his chest, onto Yuuri’s chest. Victor came so hard he saw white.

“Fuck,” Yuuri growled, pulling out roughly. Victor barely had the wherewithal to notice he was being flipped, his hips dragged up, and Yuuri pushed his cock back inside his fluttering hole again.

Victor gasped and squirmed at the oversensitive feeling of being filled again. His tail lashed out, wrapping around Yuuri’s hips as Yuuri just kept fucking him, pushing him into the bed. Victor moaned into the bedsheets, curling his fingers into claws. It was too much, too much, Yuuri surrounding him, taking what he wanted, what he needed, and Victor laid there, taking Yuuri’s cock like a dream come true, delirious and fucked out beyond belief.

Victor was almost sobbing into the sheets as Yuuri finally came, filling him so deep with shoots of his seed, warm and slick inside. Victor collapsed, catching his breath, Yuuri’s softening cock sliding out.

Yuuri was pressing fevered kisses to his sweaty back immediately, crooning Victor’s name in a broken voice. He must have been screaming, but Victor couldn't remember anything beyond the glorious feeling of being split open. Yuuri sounded as dazed as Victor, his voice cracked and broken and scratchy.

“Oh fuck, I'm sorry,” he gasped. “I'm sorry, Victor, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-” Victor heard Yuuri’s breath hitch, felt something warm and wet fall onto the glittering gold letters of their true name.

Victor stirred, barely conscious, the haze so thick over his mind that every word seemed to come through woolen blankets. Yuuri pressed kisses to his spine, his neck, and Victor felt more tears.

“Yuu… ri…?” Victor croaked, and he was hoarse. Fingers plunged into the soft fur behind his ears and he sighed, a small measure of bliss rising through fucked out contentment. It was so nice, so good, so…

Victor blinked. Sitting up was a struggle. Yuuri was crying.

“Wow,” Victor breathed. He rubbed his head, and the ears twitched, their motions dulled. The tail was lethargic and unresponsive at his side.

Sixteen years ago, Victor had found himself feeling a similar heat at the base of his tail, prickling along the tips of his ears. Something heated and almost unpleasant. He winced. His mouth felt dry.

“I’m sorry, fuck, Victor, I'm sorry,” Yuuri continued. Victor blinked. Trying to remember. The bliss snapped away in a cold rush. The tingling. The unpleasant heat.

“My ears…” Victor murmured. They were disappearing. In an hour, there would be no trace left of them.

“I shouldn't have done this,” Yuuri sobbed. “I understand if you hate me forever, Victor, I'm sorry-”

“Yuuri,” Victor said. He tipped Yuuri’s chin up. Tears tracked down his cheeks, thick and gleaming in the low light of the bedroom.

“I just, I couldn't help it, and I regret everything, and I'm sorry I made you do this-” he babbled, choking on tears.

Victor winced. “Oh, Yuuri,” he sighed. He leaned heavily against Yuuri, closing his eyes as Yuuri started to cry even harder. “I failed,” he muttered. His voice cracked. “I can't believe it. I thought I would make it.”

The feeling was overwhelming. Victor didn't fail. He never did, not really, not irredeemably. Who was the first person to ratify the quad flip? Victor. Who set the record for most consecutive gold medals? Victor. There had been missteps and setbacks, of course there was, Victor was still human despite what some of his fans seemed to think.

But he hadn't come close to failure since that time he’d torn out his ACL when he was 19 and couldn't compete, couldn't keep up with competitors for years, and even then he was back on the ice as soon as he'd gotten the go-ahead.

It was cold. It was a one shot thing, and there was no coming back from this. Getting his ears back was a one time thing, one last chance. Victor had broken a promise to his fans. To Yuuri. His chest hitched.

“It's my fault, be mad at me, Victor, Victor please,” Yuuri urged.

“Yuuri, I failed you,” Victor whispered. His whole body shuddered at the admission.

“No, Victor,” Yuuri said, shaking his head fiercely. “No you didn't. I failed you. You were doing so well and I couldn't take it. Victor, no, please, don't cry.”

Victor sniffled. “What?” he said.

Yuuri flushed in shame. “Victor, you're not a failure. I am. I couldn't help myself. It's just, you're so… you, and I didn't actually think you would last this long and-”

“You expected me to fail?”

“No!” Yuuri cried. “Well, okay, maybe I did, but that's only because I didn't want to think about- no, it's not important.” Yuuri twisted away, standing up. His legs were shaking, and Yuuri looked unsteady on his feet. “Forget it. Never mind. Hate me. I ruined everything.”

“Yuuuri,” Victor groaned, falling forward onto the bed. His body was stiff and achy already. “Tell me. Right now. Please, lyubov moya, come back.”

Yuuri bit his lip. “Let me get you some water first. Your voice sounds horrible.” Yuuri ducked his head and darted away, returning with two overfilled glasses of water. He passed one over. He refused to look Victor in the eye.

“I just can't believe I failed… and that you expected me to,” Victor said. Yuuri's shoulders hunched inward. “You didn't believe I could do it?”

“I actually thought you could. That's what scared me,” Yuuri whispered. He took a long drink of water. Victor did the same, staring into the glass without a word. “You technically did last a whole month.”

“I didn't make it to Europeans. That was what the important thing was. Wearing my ears for my fans. And for you.”

Yuuri hesitated. He was tearing up again. Victor shifted in the bed.

“I wanted to make you proud of me,” Victor said.

“I'm always proud of you!” Yuuri said. He grabbed Victor by the cheeks, looking him in the eyes at last. “Victor, I will never not be proud of you. And it's my fault. I seduced you. I played dirty. I didn't fight fair, and I'm so sorry, Victor. You were stronger than me. I couldn't take it.” Yuuri’s shoulders jerked as he tried to stifle the emotions.

Victor thought back to the breakfast. To the movies. To Yuuri on the pole, intent and wanting. He let out a shuddering breath. “You were trying to make me fail after all.”

“I'm sorry,” Yuuri sobbed.

Victor sighed, staring at the water glass for a very lon time. He took a sip. He smiled a little in spite of himself. “So I had better self control than you?” he asked.

Through the tears, Yuuri let out a shaky laugh. His smile was so beautiful. “Yes,” Yuuri said. “Yes you did. You lasted a whole month, it's been 30 days since the ears appeared, you know. I was ready to crack… well, as soon as they appeared, honestly, but I really started trying about two weeks ago.”

Victor gasped. “So the yoga pants…?”

“Yes, that was deliberate,” Yuuri admitted. “I started thinking… maybe it wouldn't be so bad, you know? You could just wear your fakes to Europeans, and no one would ever know. Just me and you. Just like old times, when I was in fakes.”

Victor huffed. “Well, I'm still mad at you. I wanted to keep them. But…” he paused, and Yuuri looked at him, all at once eager and cautious. Victor sighed. “That was honestly the best damned sex I think I've had… probably ever. Seriously, Yuuri, your Eros is too powerful. You had to know I couldn't resist.”

“That's why I did it,” Yuuri said, blushing. Victor drained the last of his glass, and Yuuri took it away to refill. As he left, Victor saw scratches and red lines lacing up Yuuri’s sides.

“Oops,” he whispered.

Yuuri paused at the door, glancing back long enough to see where Victor’s attention was. He flushed prettily. “I've done it to you enough times. Don't worry about it. I'm not the one who's going to have to skate in a few days.”

Victor groaned and fell back onto the bed, wincing. The skating wasn't the concerning thing. The soreness would be gone by then. It was more the flight that Victor was worried about.

“Yuuuuuuri,” Victor groaned. “Please can I upgrade us to first class? Please don't make me fly coach again. We can afford it, you know we can. Consider it your way of apologizing? My ass can't take those seats.”

Yuuri handed him the newly filled glass. “Will it make you less upset?” he asked hopefully.

“Yes. Absolutely. A thousand times,” Victor groaned. “Although technically, I'm not… actually that upset. I'm a little impressed. I just… Yuuri, how? How did you pull this off? Where did the pole come from? The lingerie?”

“Phichit had something he had to do back in Detroit, so he was taking the week to visit some old haunts and meet old friends. He knows some shops over there that specialize in this stuff, and he's more… knowledgeable than me. He overnighted what he thought would be best, once he heard the plan.

“And as for the pole… It's a temporary one I found online. I had to figure out how to install the fixture while you were at practice, but it actually didn't end up being that bad. It's a screw in the ceiling so we can take it down and put it back up again. You know, if there's guests over, or… if we ever wanted to try something like this again…” Yuuri’s cheeks were red.

“Maybe my Yuuri can make it up to me,” Victor said, smiling lewdly, “especially for taking my ears away like that.” Victor sighed again. “I guess it's too late now. I'll just wear the fakes to Europeans. I hope no one notices.”

A sharp sound made them both jump. It was Victor’s cell phone, lying forgotten on the ground. Yuuri grabbed it and passed it over. “Looks like Chris,” he said.

Victor tapped around for a moment. “Hello, Chris, you're on speakerphone.”

“Hey Chris,” Yuuri said.

“I'm not interrupting anything, am I?” Chris purred, sounding more than a little mischievous.

“Of course not,” Victor laughed. “I'm just cuddling with Yuuri.”

Chris hummed. “Is that so? I just thought you might like to know, Victor, that it's really quite rude to fuck your husband without hanging up first. Or, from the sounds of it, get fucked?” Chris mentioned innocently.

Yuuri wheezed. “W-what? I don't know what you're-”

“I must say, Yuuri, I’m impressed. I thought there was no topping your Eros routine, but you definitely proved me wrong. Feel free to call anytime. You two are better than pornhub by a longshot,” Chris laughed.

Yuuri looked mortified. “Victor,” he hissed. “You didn't hang up?”

“I was a little bit distracted,” Victor retorted. “You can't blame me.”

Yuuri buried his face in his hands with a groan. “Chris, please, forget this ever happened. I'm so sorry. And- wait, how long were you listening?!”

Chris chuckled. “My little secret. Ta ta, Victuuri. See you in Ostrava!” The line went dead.

Yuuri shrieked, yanking at his hair in a panic. “Why does this keep happening? First in the onsen, then the noise complaint at the hotel, and now Chris has overheard us, too?”

Victor chuckled. “Well, you're not exactly quiet, love. Not that I'd want you to be.”

Yuuri glared. “Speak for yourself. You were screaming my name. I bet the downstairs neighbors are already planning our imminent demise.”

Victor wagged his tongue. “That's your fault now, isn't it? Because you lost control before me.”

“Ughhh,” Yuuri groaned. “You're not going to let me forget this, are you?”

Victor shook his head. “Nope.”

* * *

At Europeans, Victor skated with fakes. Yurio looked mildly impressed to see Victor wearing ears. As impressed as an angry 16-year-old could be, anyway, with a snarl and an, “I guess you can keep it in your pants, asshat.”

Chris, meanwhile, just smiled knowingly, giving the ears a tug just gentle enough not to pull them off. “These don't belong on your head.”

“Shh,” Victor said with a smile. “Don't ruin it for the others.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted spicy Yuuri, okay?!
> 
> After writing this, it feels like the bad ending of an otome game. Which… I guess means the other ending is the ‘good’ otome ending? (Secretly I always kind of preferred the bad endings) (especially the bad endings in Hatoful Boyfriend) (Those are goddamn hilarious) (one of them causes the world to turn into pudding and in another one you're ganked by ninja pigeons) (it almost makes sense in game) (hooray bad endings) (but the real ending is on its way) (thanks for reading) (Auri out)


	4. S U C C E S S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor punishes his naughty fiancé for almost ruining everything. 
> 
> Or:
> 
> Victor has decided that he's quite good at self control, and it may have gone to his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU THOUGHT I FORGOT
> 
> BUT I DIDN'T
> 
> Hope you guys like it!~

 

The moment Yuuri leveled that smokey-eyed gaze at him, Victor bolted from the bedroom. He was in the checkout line at the grocery store with a jug of milk in hand before he even fully realized where he was. He didn't have his phone, either. Maybe it fell out of his hands in the shock.

Victor glared at his aching, blueballed self in the reflection of one of the glass windows. The store clerk just smiled at him as she rang him up.

“Wow, you must really like milk,” she said. Victor flushed and payed quickly, stammering something about finishing the last one, and hurried out of the store.

He was clutching his chest. Yuuri didn't really want him to fail, right? Surely this was just… well, Victor couldn't really think of what it was, except for seduction. Super effective seduction. It had almost worked. Victor had nearly fallen to his knees, brought low by Yuuri’s irresistible Eros. A few more seconds in there, and who knows what would have happened.

He hesitated at the door, almost unwilling to step inside. How many times had Victor begged for a repeat performance of the banquet, only to get one now in his moment of weakness? It was almost… Victor’s expression fell. Oh. Almost deliberate.

He felt betrayed. Deeply so, because it had come from the one person he had been trying to prove himself to the most. Yuuri knew what this meant to him. Didn't he?

Victor stepped inside reluctantly. He didn't want the milk getting warm, at the very least.

Yuuri was sitting in the living room, still in the lingerie, his face in his hands. His shoulders were shaking. As soon as Victor came inside, Yuuri sprinted over, face red and slightly teary. He squeezed Victor in a gut wrenching hug and buried his face in Victor’s chest.

Victor stood by stiffly, awkward and unsure.

“You bought milk,” Yuuri laughed sadly, wiping away tears as quickly as he could. “I'm glad.”

“You… You were trying to make me fail,” Victor said.

Yuuri froze. His head fell in shame. “Yes,” he whispered. “Victor, I-”

“Why?” Victor asked sharply. Yuuri’s lower lip wobbled. Victor could feel his resolve wavering, but he was angry. A whole month’s worth of effort was almost gone in an instant. While Victor felt a rush of pride that, yes, he'd managed to avoid losing control, he couldn't help but be upset. “Did you want me to break?” Victor continued. He wouldn't raise his voice, but he would let a cold edge creep into it. “This was deliberate, Yuuri, and I can't believe you would do this to me.”

“Victor,” Yuuri breathed. His eyes were swimming with tears.

“Why? Why did you want me to lose?”

“Because I'm weak, Victor!” Yuuri cried. “I'm weak, and I needed you more than you needed me, and I- and I-” Yuuri was crumbling, fingers curling into Victor’s shirt. “Victor, I-” He shuddered and bowed his head.

“Oh, zolotse,” Victor sighed. He closed his arms around Yuuri, who shivered when Victor accidentally-on-purpose brushed the milk over his skin. Victor was feeling a little petty. “That's not true.”

“It is,” Yuuri whispered. “I couldn't even help myself, and for a while I was so scared… I know it's not true, but… I was so afraid… you didn't want me, or need me, or-”

“I will always need you,” Victor said firmly. “I will always want you by my side, and I couldn't imagine not having you here with me. I'm just… I’m frustrated, Yuuri. This is important to me. Why would you try to sabotage me?”

Yuuri looked away. He'd taken the tie off, but Victor could still see the lines of the lingerie through the button up. At least Yuuri had straightened it up to wear normally and no longer sexily cocked off one shoulder. Victor glanced down, noting with a bit of relish that his button up was long, but not quite long enough to fully cover the entirety of Yuuri’s plump ass in the satiny, lace trimmed, booty-hugging panties.

Victor pursed his lips. He was supposed to be figuring out why Yuuri was ruining his plans to demonstrate his self control, not ogling Yuuri’s (admittedly perfect) ass.

Yuuri’s fingers clenched tighter into Victor’s shirt, his hands shaking. Yuuri regretted it, it was clear, but it didn't make it okay.

“Please Yuuri. I just need to know. Is it because I didn't tell you and announced it without thinking? Is it because I-”

“Stop blaming yourself,” Yuuri whispered. “Is it so hard to imagine that… that I might have needed you bad enough that… I just stopped thinking? That… maybe I didn't care about the fans, or the media, or… well, anything. I just… I wanted you.”

Victor’s heart fluttered in his chest. “Oh.” That wasn't the answer Victor had expected.

Yuuri reached up to pet Victor’s ears. The tips fluttered under his fingers.

“You do look cute like this,” Yuuri admitted. “Um. After you left, I sat on the bed for a while, and I just… I thought about it, and I realized just how important this is to you, and I also realized… I'm really glad you ran off. If you hadn't… I probably wouldn't have hesitated to seduce you. But, since you did, I got some space, and… perspective.”

“Perspective,” Victor echoed. “Really?”

“Really,” Yuuri said. His fingers clenched tighter. “I’ve been going about this all wrong. Hiding the truth from you. Dodging the conversation of sex entirely, and we both suffered for it. I don't want to hide from it anymore. So I'm going to say it. Whenever you're ready, I want sex. I want you. But not a moment before you, yourself, are ready.” Yuuri looked up, nervous and right on the edge of too scared to hope.

“So does this mean I'm better at self control than you are?” Victor asked. Yuuri was quiet, just staring. Victor started to giggle delightedly. “I'm better at self control than you are!”

“What?” Yuuri sputtered.

“You seduced me! Which means I lasted longer, which means I have better self control! But really.” Victor smiled down at his zolotse, his treasure, his most precious thing, and winked. “I think we might both be at fault here, for this whole thing. It's a good thing I really don't like fighting, especially with you.”

Yuuri lit up, and there was that smile Victor loved so much.

“But I'm still upset you tried to seduce me. Really, Yuuri, I'm insulted. You think this wasn't hard enough already? You're seductive without even trying, and when you are, you're downright dangerous.”

“I think that's a compliment?” Yuuri said.

Victor schooled his features into something much more serious than the childish grin he was wearing inside. “After Europeans, you're going to regret almost making me fail.”

The dangerous, hungry look from earlier returned in full force. Victor could almost see the little devil horns and forked tail. Yuuri hummed. “Oh, is that so? What are you going to do about it?”

“Looks like there's a whole week until Europeans are over. I think I've got plenty of time to think it over, Yuuri,” Victor said, grinning in anticipation.

That night, they sat on the bed, side by side, jerking themselves off and exchanging heated kisses.

All touches were above the belt, chaste and fumbling like overeager teenagers, and while it wasn't as satisfying as going all the way, it felt better to do it like this. Less physically satisfying, maybe, but definitely better emotionally.

And maybe it didn't take the edge off all the way. Maybe it didn't quite fully satisfy Victor. He'd get his when the time was right, he would make sure of it.

\---

At practice, Yuuri was watching Victor skate, spellbound from the side of the rink. Victor grinned as he passed. His tail curled in visible delight.

Yurio made a noise of absolute disgust. “Just do him already, old man, you're disgusting. And the fact that you still have your ears after a month of this is embarrassing.”

“Wow!” Victor laughed, feeling a little cruel in his current state. A month without sex might have left him short-tempered. “And how long have you had yours? Sixteen years? Almost 17? You're taking forever, Yurio.”

Yurio tail jerked. “Fuck off, I can do what I want.”

“Well, okay, stay safe,” Victor said, before moving to build up speed. He locked eyes with Yuuri before launching himself into a triple axel. It landed smooth, and Victor twisted immediately to stretch his arms out to Yuuri, who waved.

“Stop goofing off!” Yakov yelled.

“Sure sure,” Victor chirped, perking his ears up at attention. He could hear his fans screaming, and he positively preened.

He skated for Yuuri first, always and forever, but knowing the fans were happy made it worth it. And it was even more exciting to know what awaited him and Yuuri as soon as competition ended…

Victor shivered with anticipation.

Victor came off the ice with another gold. The margins were much slimmer than his old 30 point gaps, but Yuri was fresh off a growth spurt and Chris could barely focus for all his laughing at Victor, so it was still a win.

Apparently Victor had not hung up his phone when he'd dropped it. Yuuri found it still open on the floor after Victor left, and had no choice but to awkwardly explain what had happened.

Needless to say, Chris found it all very amusing.

“Hey, Victor, think I can convince him to bust that Eros routine tonight?” Chris had asked at the banquet.

Victor only sighed. “I imagine he'd need more than a few glasses of champagne to agree. He told me he did a shot or two before I got home. Rinsed the taste out with mouthwash so I wouldn't notice. I don't think he's confident enough for that just yet. But… I imagine it's not entirely out of the realm of possibility,” Victor said with a smug grin. “Let's just say Yuuri made a very nice investment recently.”

“Oh?” Chris asked, sounding very intrigued. Victor just grinned.

“Yuuri made me promise not to tell. And I have it on good authority that I'm very good at self control.”

\---

They returned to the hotel, a curious space existing between them. A little uncomfortable. The elevator ride was quiet, and Yuuri slotted the card through the reader at the door. They stepped inside. Victor closed the door behind them gently.

Yuuri shifted, his cheeks a furious red color. “Um. So…” He looked expectantly at Victor.

Victor smiled. “What, you thought I'd slam you against the door the second we got back? Ravish you?”

“Um, a little, yes,” Yuuri admitted. “I mean, I was definitely hoping.”

“But Yuuri, I'm so good at self control now,” Victor preened.

Yuuri huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “So what, now that everything is over, you're still not going to have sex with me?”

Victor laughed, steering Yuuri to the shower. “We have a flight tomorrow, Yuuri, and someone didn't want to upgrade to first class like I offered. So someone is just going to have to wait another day.”

Yuuri groaned. “This is getting to your head. Come on, Victor, fuck me, please?” Yuuri stepped close, looking up at Victor with wide, pleading eyes. “I don't care if we’re sweaty from dancing.”

Victor clicked his tongue. He was stripping off his shirt. “I want to make love to you at home. And anyway, I want to hear you beg. And that's just for me, not for the whole rest of the hotel.”

Victor grinned at the surprised look on Yuuri’s face.

“What, you thought I would want you screaming for the whole hotel? I considered it, but I've had a whole week to decide what I want. And I would very much like to ruin our own bed, thank you.”

Yuuri shivered visibly. Victor unbuttoned his pants. “If you think you can control yourself, we can shower together, my love, but hands to yourself unless you're washing my hair. I will, of course, return the favor. It's good to conserve water, right?”

Victor winked and strutted into the bathroom, leaving Yuuri flushed and sputtering in his wake.

It took a full sixty seconds, but Yuuri eventually scrambled into the shower. And they did wash each other’s hair. Victor cooed at the soft touches to his ears. It felt just as good as he'd always imagined it would, back when Yuuri had his ears and Victor did the same for him.

Water slicked down Yuuri’s back. Droplets glistened on their true name. History Makers. Truer words were never spoken. How many skaters took a break at Victor’s age, and not only came back, but won? It was not a large number. Victor could feel his last season creeping up on him, his age showing in the pains to pull off his quads. He wouldn't ever be reaching for that quad axel, not with his knees, but maybe…

Victor glanced down at Yuuri, who had tipped back his head now to rinse out the conditioner, raking his fingers through lengthening black hair. He pressed his lips together. Yuuri’s triple axel was quite strong…

He laughed to himself. Sure, he himself had ratified the quad flip in competition. Would it really be so outlandish to try something like this?

Yuuri opened his eyes, watching him curiously. “Something wrong?”

“Nothing,” Victor said gently. “My conditioner has set, let me rinse now.” Yuuri harrumphed at him and let him rinse. They finished and Victor toweled off enough to walk naked back to the bedroom.

Yuuri shifted awkwardly beside the bed, eyes lingering on Victor’s body with a suggestive look. He was biting his lip, the towel around his waist looking a little tented at the sight of Victor strutting across the room. He flashed his most seductive smile. “Yuuri, having a hard time over there?” he purred.

Yuuri scoffed and turned away, his cheeks flushing brilliant and red. “This is payback isn't it?”

Victor laughed. “All’s fair in love and war, my love,” he said, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s temple as he passed. He might have tilted his hip out a bit more than necessary as he dug for clothes. Yuuri’s eyes trailed over him. The moment was so close. All of Victor’s plans hinged on them holding on a little longer.

But who said he couldn't tease Yuuri just a little more? Especially after all the teasing Yuuri had subjected Victor to in the last month, leaving his blood boiling and his cock aching.

Yuuri was trying to be subtle, but he was getting unmistakably hard as he watched Victor dress. He even sat on the bed, like his legs were getting too shaky to support him. Maybe Victor was making it worse, putting on a reverse strip tease as he slowly lowered a t-shirt over his stomach, bent double to pull on a pair of underwear. Yuuri’s expression was definitely appreciative, although a bit longing as well.

Victor hadn't slept naked in a while. Too much temptation there for both of them. Yuuri, on the other hand, laid back nude on the bed, shameless and wanting. He let his towel hit the floor.

“Victor,” Yuuri whispered hoarsely. “I can't do this. Come on, can't we just do it here?” He was fidgeting on the bed, and Victor could see the way he was unconsciously parting his legs a bit, like he wanted Victor between them pushing inside. His cock was stiffening against his thigh.

Victor smiled and patted Yuuri’s stomach, then smoothed Yuuri’s hair back from his face. “At home,” he assured Yuuri. “We’ll fly back tomorrow morning. You can wait that long, can't you?” Still stroking Yuuri’s hair, he smiled. He'd gotten a lot of practice at self control over a month’s time.

Yuuri groaned and covered his face. “I regret everything.”

“But just think how good it will feel to make love again,” Victor hummed. He laid down beside Yuuri, curling his silvery tail around Yuuri’s thigh and pointedly avoiding Yuuri’s cock. Yuuri scratched him behind the ears, conceding that much with a little sound of agreement. Victor hummed and tilted his head into the touch. “You aren't mad at me for making you wait, are you?”

“Of course not,” Yuuri said. His nails dragged down Victor’s scalp and back up, almost ticklish, before returning to the spot behind Victor’s ears and curling there, putting sweet pressure right where it felt the best. Victor stretched, feeling desire start to build. The touch was innocent, but the effects were not.

“Yuuuuri,” Victor scolded gently.

Yuuri laughed. “It was worth a try, wasn't it?” Yuuri’s head dropped back to the pillow, and he sighed. His hips were moving in a little squirming motion. “I don't know how I'm going to make it, Victor. I want to fuck you, or be fucked, and I just-” Yuuri broke off. “I'm sorry. I'm not trying to pressure you.”

“I can help,” Victor said quietly. “Only if you want to.”

“Help?” Yuuri said. He rolled over in the bed, looking at Victor. He was so beautiful, the curve of his slender waist, the plane of his back as he shifted to lay on his stomach. His hips tilted up to rub his arousal against the sheets, and it put his perfect ass and the golden name on full display. Yuuri was fighting back a little smirk.

Victor groaned. “Yuuri, you filthy, filthy tease.” He whipped his tail through the air. It steadied his resolve a bit, if he was being honest with himself. No more feeling guilty about suggesting it.

“You've had a week to think it over,” Yuuri said innocently. “Surely you've thought of something.”

Victor hopped up from the bed, unable to resist. “Oooh, Yuuri, trust me, I've been thinking extensively on this.” He went to his suitcase, digging through it with a deliberate slowness. He let his tail curl and uncurl delightedly, listening to Yuuri shift on the bed. Getting it here without Yuuri finding it had been a pain, but it would be worth it.

“Victor, what is it?” Yuuri asked. Victor’s ears perked up when he heard Yuuri rise up, and when he turned, Yuuri was kneeling on his shins, ass to the bed, his legs slightly splayed and his cock perked up in interest.

Victor held it behind his back, cool and metal to the touch, smooth beneath his fingers. His ears fell back, smug. “You can always say no,” Victor said. “I know we haven't really discussed it. But I think it might help.” He moved his hand in front of him, presenting the cock cage with a flourish.

Yuuri blinked at it.

“If you can't hold yourself back from taking my ears, this will make you. Just until morning, at least,” Victor said. “Of course, you'll have to do something about that first,” he added, pointing to Yuuri’s cute cock standing tall and proud and needy.

Yuuri flushed. “I- This is...” His cock twitched visibly. The red in his cheeks deepened. “Would you like that?”

It was Victor’s turn to blush now. Yuuri seemed to take it as answer enough, since he made a little ‘O’ with his lips.

“And, since I'm obviously so much better at self control…” Victor teased. Yuuri rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “Maybe your cock should be under my control for a while.”

“You'll just let me out early,” Yuuri said slyly. “You would want me to fuck you on the airplane home, or you’ll fuck me in the morning while we eat room service.”

Victor smirked. “Oh, so that's how you want to play it, Yuuu-ri,” he said, lilting the name. He held up the key to the cock cage’s lock, waving it in the air. Yuuri’s eyes followed it. Victor could see them dilating a little with lust. “Jerk yourself off, then, and when you're soft, we’ll see how I do with your cock under my control.”

“Victor’s final exam,” Yuuri laughed, like it was hilarious. Victor chuckled a little and set it beside Yuuri, dropping a tube of lube beside it. Yuuri’s dark eyes lowered, lashes fluttering seductively. “I'm proud of you, Victor, but I'm not making this easy on you.”

“And the same to you, my love,” Victor replied. He sat at the edge of the bed. He stoked his fingers along his tail, then let his hands rest patiently on his thighs, watching, just watching.

Yuuri took it as his cue, rolling his shoulders. A bit of familiar pre-performance nerves slowed his movements. Doubt crossed his expression. Pointedly, Victor opened the lock on the device, slowly taking it apart piece by piece. It was already cleaned and ready to use. He hadn't known for certain if he was going to bring it up to Yuuri, but now, it seemed like an excellent choice, if Yuuri's sudden urgency was any indication.

Yuuri snapped open the cap on the lube. He slicked his hand up and began to work himself over, almost clinical in the way he did it, like he was trying to get this whole affair done as efficiently as possible. Victor laid on his stomach, content to watch.

“You're not even giving me a show, darling?” Victor asked.

“The show is tomorrow morning,” Yuuri said, and then he promptly blushed and bit his tongue.

“Spoiling the surprise already?” Victor teased. Yuuri blushed darker and redoubled his focus on his cock, stroking himself off with a little more care. “Make it good, Yuuri, it's all you're getting until tomorrow night.”

“You say that now,” Yuuri breathed. His head fell back. “I'll wear it tonight, and then you'll cave and take it off me.”

Victor felt a little pulse rip through him. A true test of wills. “Maybe I wait till the night after,” he replied lightly, like the thought of it wasn't making him harder and harder. “Two days in the cage is better than one, right? Your erection completely under my control.”

“We’ll see how long you have till you forget,” Yuuri panted with an indulgent smile. His breath was coming faster and faster with each stroke, audible over the wet sounds of his hand slicking over his cock. His back arched back, and he tipped his hips up into his fist, fucking into his hand with a groan.

Victor’s breath caught. “Now this is a show, Yuuri,” he managed. Yuuri blew him a little kiss and then let out a little moan that was almost pornographic. “How badly do you want to make love to me, Yuuri?”

Victor dipped his hand into the tight black underwear, feeling himself stiffen and swell in his palm. He pulled his hand away with a little shiver. He could wait a little longer.

Yuuri bit his lip and tried to keep from keening. He was beautiful, so handsome as he jerked himself off just for Victor, gasping and whimpering even as he tried to hold himself back. Victor could see it on Yuuri’s face, the little change in expression, the switch in Yuuri’s frantic pace, and Yuuri let out a shaky moan as he came in his hand. Victor passed over tissues with a little grin while Yuuri caught his breath.

Victor knew from experience Yuuri wasn't finished just yet, that his stamina was something beyond the limits of mere mortals like Victor, so Victor hurried off bed, retrieving the ice bucket and dampening a cloth.

Yuuri eyed the bucket with a strange look as he cleaned off. “You're joking.”

“You've got to shrink yourself a bit,” Victor said, “before you put the cage on.” He held the cage close to Yuuri’s cock, showing how it fit.

He had gotten the idea for the chastity cage online, and it struck him as immediately fitting. Yuuri had been having a hard time keeping it in his pants, and this would make him. It made perfect sense. So he bought it, and then quickly realized he'd had no idea if Yuuri would even agree to it.

It was extremely fortunate that Yuuri was so adventurous in bed now that he'd lost his ears, or Victor would have been more worried than he was.

Victor watched as Yuuri iced his cock down, hissing in displeasure as the last traces of arousal were brutally nipped in the bud. Then the process of piecing it together began. Once Yuuri’s cock was as small as it was going to get, Victor passed over the ring first.

“Around your cock and balls,” Victor said.

Yuuri fit it snugly there, and Victor passed over a post that fed through the hole at the top of the ring. Next came the spacer and then the metal sheath that would hold his cock, trapped inside bars that would let his cock breathe but prevent him from getting hard. Victor smiled, holding the tiny, open padlock in his fingers. It fed through a hole in the end of the metal post, and it would lock the entire contraption on.

Victor sealed it shut with a click.

“There, love, now your cock is all mine,” Victor said, giving it a gentle pat. Yuuri bit his lip, a little bit of air hissing between his teeth. “Too tight?”

“No,” Yuuri muttered. “Just sensitive.” Yuuri sat back, studying the metal cage between his legs, tracing his fingers lightly over the metal surface. Victor could feel his tail curling excitedly along his back as he looked. “Is it… right?”

“It's perfect,” Victor said with a smile. “If you put pants on we can cuddle.”

“You don't want to look a bit longer?” Yuuri asked, curling his fingers around the cage. He suddenly grimaced. “Oh fuck.”

“What's wrong?” Victor asked, suddenly worried.

Yuuri’s eyes were a little wide. “It's fine, I just… Wow. I wasn't expecting this.”

Victor understood very quickly. He let a little grin cross his face. “Yuuri, can't get hard now, can you?” Yuuri squirmed in answer, his legs coming together and framing the pretty caged cock between them.

Yuuri muttered something incomprehensible and shuffled quickly to his feet, hunting down a pair of briefs and sleep pants. The slim design of the cage made it easily concealed. Victor couldn't wait to see what it looked like under a pair of real pants. Yuuri would go out in public tomorrow, and no one else but them would know that Yuuri’s cock was bound and kept small by steel bars, restrained and under Victor’s control.

They cuddled happily in bed, facing each other and holding one another close. Victor could feel the metal press against his thigh, and he smiled. It was nice, knowing that they trusted each other like this. But Victor knew one thing, morning was going to be interesting.

It was almost expected. Victor woke to Yuuri spooning with him, grinding his backside into Victor’s sleep-stiff cock. Tiny, sleepy moans escaped from Yuuri’s throat. Bleary and half awake, Victor got as far as sliding his hand around to Yuuri’s front before he touched hard metal beneath the sleep pants.

“Yuuuuri,” Victor crooned. He grabbed Yuuri’s hips and held them still, trailing his tail lightly down the length of his thigh.

“Mmmm, Victor,” Yuuri murmured. He tipped his head back for a kiss and Victor appeased him, pecking his lips briefly. Yuuri rolled over, sliding on top of Victor in a practiced motion. They kissed, languid and slow, and Yuuri’s body molded so familiarly against his own. The brush of their skin was delicious. Victor almost caved, would have fallen for the sweet seduction, if it hadn't been for the drag of metal as Yuuri shifted.

Yuuri groaned.

“Sorry, Yuuri,” Victor chuckled. “No getting to come until we get home.”

“Victor,” Yuuri said sleepily, “please fuck me.” He rocked back onto Victor’s cock, rubbing his ass against it enticingly.

Victor had to close his eyes. He took a slow, deep breath, and when he was back in control of himself, despite the very erotic image Yuuri was presenting of himself, shirtless, panting, and wanting, Victor managed to pull Yuuri into a gentle hug.

“Sorry, Yuuri, you're not going to win that easily. The ears stay.”

Yuuri nuzzled his face into Victor’s neck, pressing soft kisses there. “I don't know what you're talking about,” Yuuri murmured.

Victor laughed. “Playing dirty, I see. Don't worry. I have the key still. But I'm not using it.” Yuuri whimpered softly.

“Victor,” Yuuri crooned.

Victor shook his head. “Our flight doesn't leave for a while. Go back to sleep, my gold.”

Yuuri huffed and flashed Victor a dirty look. There was a bit of pride in his eyes. “This isn't over yet.” Victor didn't expect it to end so easily anyway.

When morning came for real, Victor shuffled to the bathroom, coming back to find Yuuri posed on the bed, naked once more, sultry and blushing lightly. Victor clicked his tongue and tossed Yuuri's shirt at him. “Your pole dance routine would have been better,” he said with a wink. Yuuri rolled his eyes and laughed quietly to himself.

“Worth a try,” he said.

They dressed and packed. Victor let his eyes wander over Yuuri’s pert butt, hugged beautifully by the jeans Victor had bought him. The front was smooth enough, no visible trace of the cage in sight. A little shiver ran up his spine.

“How do you feel?” he asked. His voice was a little hoarse.

Yuuri shifted. “It's a little weird,” he said. “This morning, I woke up, but…”

“But you couldn't get hard?” Victor asked, smiling.

Yuuri flushed. “It's not visible, is it?” he asked, sliding a hand down the front of his jeans, probably feeling the hard metal closed around his cock.

“I can't see a thing,” Victor assured him.

They packed, and they made their way through their pre-flight routine of check in. Waiting in line for baggage, Yuuri froze. His hand shot out and clutched at Victor’s wrist. “Victor,” he hissed. “Give me the key.”

“What?” Victor said. He frowned, confused.

“The key,” Yuuri whispered. He eyed the shrinking line with a panicked look. “Victor, it's metal, I can't go through the metal detector like this- ah, fuck, fuck.” Yuuri raked his fingers through his hair and looked up at Victor with wide eyes.

It clicked quickly. “Ahh, no, Yuuri, I wasn't thinking-” Victor babbled. “Here.” He passed the key and his carry-on bag to Yuuri. Yuuri scurried away, returning from the bathroom with a little flush on his cheeks and the toy inside Victor’s bag.

The pieces got a bit of scrutiny, Victor biting his lip the whole way through the process, but they made it through. Yuuri let out a little sigh of relief.

“I thought I was going to die of embarrassment when they pulled the ring out,” Yuuri muttered. His cheeks were hot and red.

Everything else went smoothly enough, and they eventually found themselves cuddled on the plane, not first class, much to Victor’s supreme disappointment. They were an hour into the flight when Victor groaned.

Shit. He'd forgotten.

He glanced at Yuuri, lying comfortably beneath him and tapping away at his phone, playing some sort of game and looking curiously smug.

“Love,” Victor whispered to him. Yuuri glanced up, waiting, almost expectant. That certainly did it. Victor smiled. He pressed a soft peck to Yuuri’s lips, his eyes flicking toward the bathroom. Yuuri blushed.

“Here?” Yuuri whispered. He looked a little too eager, glancing around the plane. “But-”

“I'll join you in a minute,” Victor said. “Do you trust me, my sweet?”

Yuuri reached up to scratch Victor’s ears, and he cradled Victor’s chin in his hand. He smiled sweetly. “Of course I trust you, Victor.” He pecked a kiss to Victor’s forehead and walked to the plane’s bathroom, swinging his hips as he went.

Victor laughed to himself.

He waited a few minutes before he stood, grabbing the pieces from his bag and sliding back to the bathrooms. He rapped on the door. It inched open, revealing a brown eye peering through the crack. Yuuri opened the door and pulled Victor in.

Immediately, Yuuri was showering Victor in kisses, raining them over Victor’s cheeks and neck, curling his fingers through Victor’s ears until Victor was groaning into the kiss.

Victor hummed. “Frisky? Let me help you,” he said, holding up the cock ring piece of the cage.

Yuuri swore. He eyed Victor with grudging respect.

“You thought I’d cave that easily?” Victor said. Yuuri didn't say anything, but Victor could see the way his mind was lost in thought.

He helped Yuuri cage his cock back up and they returned to their seats without christening the airplane bathroom. Another win for Victor, and another strike for Yuuri.

Yuuri tightened his fingers on Victor’s wrist, closing his eyes. “Victor, I swear, when we get home, I’m-”

“You’ll do what? Not get hard?” Victor asked lightly. He waved the little key with a smile. Yuuri sat back in the seat. A little smile pulled at his lips.

Victor found himself smiling, too. He pulled his blanket onto his lap, and, after a second’s thought, threw half over Yuuri’s as well.

They had a long flight, and Victor entertained himself by stroking his hand up and down Yuuri’s thigh, occasionally slipping his fingers between Yuuri’s thighs where he knew Yuuri was sensitive. Even though jeans, Victor’s touch had Yuuri squirming.

It was a long flight for Yuuri.

At last, they arrived home in St. Petersburg. Yuuri had spent much of the taxi ride squirming in Victor’s lap and trying not to moan too loudly when Victor’s hands brushed his caged cock. The persistent flush on Yuuri’s cheeks was something sinfully beautiful. In the apartment, Yuuri dropped his bags with a huff. “Now?”

Victor laughed. “I told you, I'm very good at self control now. So you'll have to wait until after dinner.”

Yuuri groaned, yanking at his hair. He glared suspiciously at Victor. “What are you planning?”

“Nothing, love. Come on, I feel like Katsudon for my win. I promise not to forget the mirin this time.”

They ate dinner, Yuuri watching him suspiciously over his bowl. Victor rubbed his foot along Yuuri’s. Yuuri snorted. “You're ridiculous,” Yuuri said at last, smiling.

“But you love me!” Victor sang. “For some crazy reason or another.”

Victor kept the footsie to a minimum, just nudging against Yuuri’s socked feet enough to keep his husband aware that, yes, they did have plans later, and no, Victor was not going to eat any faster.

Victor smiled over another bite. “If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're more excited for something else besides this pork cutlet bowl.”

Yuuri flushed. “You know, Vitya,” he sighed. “We should probably find a way to work off all these calories, you know.”

“What, like jogging?” Victor asked, barely holding back laughter.

Yuuri inhaled sharply, rubbing in temples. “You're going to be the death of me. Eat your dinner.” Victor took another slow, leisurely bite. Yuuri’s eyebrow might have twitched. Victor only chuckled softly.

They washed dishes. Victor dried his hands and stepped back, watching Yuuri bend over to put a pot into the dishwasher. With Yuuri’s attention elsewhere, Victor took his opportunity. Yuuri was in athletic pants that were just on the right side of tight, lovingly showing off his best assets: his round, pert butt and his muscular thighs.

Victor slid his hand over the swell, grabbing hold of a nice handful of Yuuri’s ass with an appreciative squeeze.

Yuuri’s eyes flicked up. He wagged his hips, smiling hopefully, almost nervous to be excited, but Victor just patted the ass gently, chuckling. “Don't tell me you're getting excited already, zvezda. You've been so bad these last few weeks, after all…”

“I don't know what you mean,” Yuuri said slyly. His eyes sparkled as he caught onto the game. The shyness was falling away. Yuuri wanted just as badly as Victor did, and Yuuri wanted so badly he'd already broken more than once.

Now Victor would break Yuuri one more time. One more reminder that Victor could control himself when he wanted to, that Yuuri was the one who tried to seduce him first…

Victor smiled and rolled his fingers over Yuuri’s ass one more time, luxuriating in the soft give under his hand. Yuuri arched his back, pressing his rear back a little harder.

“You've been a bad boy, Yuuri,” Victor said softly. “Tempting me like this, making me want to lose control. But that's what you want, isn't it?”

Yuuri straightened out, moving slow enough to keep Victor’s hand resting against the swell of his ass.

“And if I do?” Yuuri said. His cheeks were brilliant and red with embarrassment, but his smile was all excitement and his pupils were blazing now with dark hunger. “What are you going to do about it, Vitya?”

Victor grinned. He slid his hand lower, resting it lightly along the back of Yuuri’s thighs before stroking back up for another squeeze. “Go take a shower,” Victor said. “Then lay on the bed and wait for me.”

“What are you gonna do to me, Vitya?” Yuuri purred, leaning closer. Victor bit his lip, trying to restrain himself. Yuuri shifted so he was facing Victor now, their bodies flush and Yuuri’s stirring interest becoming obvious.

“Surprise.” Because the ideas were slipping out of his mind like sand through his fingers now that Yuuri was grinding against his leg contentedly, pleased to have finally gotten what he wanted. Victor bit his lip hard enough to remember the battle plan. He was not going to lose control tonight. He was not going to be impulsive.

He could do this.

He cleared his throat, lowering his gaze. “Naughty husbands like you don't get to pick how they're taken.”

When Yuuri looked up, his eyes were darker than spiced rum and twice as intoxicating. Victor slid his hand in a slow circle around Yuuri’s ass before swatting it. Yuuri jumped, a little surprised, but not upset.

If anything, the smile on his face got wider. “Is that so, Vitya?” Yuuri nuzzled happily into Victor’s chest. “Are you going to fuck me? Bend me over and take me? We could do it right here on the counter,” Yuuri suggested, and Victor winced, because it really was a great idea.

Victor shook his head. “Shower, Yuuri. Or would you rather I punish you and then keep my ears another night?” he asked, smiling.

Yuuri’s smile slipped. Finally, acknowledgement that Victor could and would.

Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. “Be good for me and clean up. That was a long flight, and I'd rather not fall into bed like this. Clean yourself out. But don't play with yourself. Tonight, this is mine, understand?” Victor said, sliding his hand around from the back of Yuuri’s ass to cup Yuuri in the front, palming his erection through the athletic pants until Yuuri shuddered against him.

Yuuri moaned softly, rutting his hips up into Victor’s hand, and Victor pulled away, leaving Yuuri blinking at the loss of friction.

“Understand?” he repeated.

“Yes, Vitya,” Yuuri cooed. He walked away, swinging his hips, full of swagger and Eros.

Once Yuuri was out of the room, Victor clutched his chest. “Fuck.” Yuuri was not making this easy on him tonight. Or, actually, he was making it very easy to surrender. Very hard to stay strong.

Very… hard…

Victor took measured steps to the bedroom, wincing at the tightness in his jeans. “Patience,” he soothed himself. “Be strong.”

He'd made a monster out of Yuuri, and he couldn't even bring himself to regret it.

Victor hunted down the things he needed and left them in the top drawer of his bedside table. After a few minutes, Yuuri emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam, a towel loose around his hips.

“You could have joined me,” Yuuri said softly.

“Maybe in the morning,” Victor replied. “Give me five minutes. I just want to rinse the travel off.”

Yuuri hummed, laying on the bed with fluttering eyelashes. “Are you sure I can't play with myself?”

Victor nodded. “Absolutely sure. I'll be out soon. Don't move from that spot.”

“So commanding from a man who still has his ears,” Yuuri said with a lazy smile.

He yanked the towel off his hips and started scrubbing through his hair to dry it, and Victor had to hurry into the bathroom to keep from taking his very beautiful, very naked husband right then and there.

Victor took the fastest shower of his life. He even bypassed his usual 12 step skincare routine, and didn't let the conditioner sit on his hair for its usual time. Wash and go.

Yuuri was sprawled on his back on the pillows when Victor stepped out. His legs were bent and splayed, displaying Yuuri’s caged cock between his perfect thighs, and his head was back against the headboard, eyes closed. His fingers were sliding lazily around his entrance, slicking it with lube.

“So naughty, Yuuri,” Victor said. His heart was racing faster, and he was smiling now. “I thought I told you not to play with yourself. Can you not control yourself at all?”

“Not around you,” Yuuri said. “You're too handsome for me, Vitya. And your cock will feel so good inside me. I can't stop imagining it…” Yuuri rubbed against his rim, and pressed a finger inside, letting out a little muffled cry of pleasure.

Victor growled, stalking closer, a wave of desire washing over him. Victor pulled Yuuri’s hand up and away, pinning his wrists above his head on the headboard. Yuuri flashed him a sultry look.

“Shameless,” Victor swore. “You are a dangerous creature, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov.”

Yuuri glanced down, eying the way Victor was straddling him, his eyes lingering on Victor’s dick with undisguised want. Yuuri crooked his knee up, rubbing against the juncture of Victor’s legs, rolling his knee gently along the perineum so the bare skin on his leg rubbed against Victor’s cock and balls. Victor swore again, groaning as he felt himself harden.

“Am I?” Yuuri breathed. His eyes were sparkling.

“Yes,” Victor ground out. “Dangerous and misbehaving. You've been very bad, Yuuri, and now you're going to be punished.” Victor released him and moved to the edge of the bed, grabbing two things from his drawer. “Get on my lap,” Victor ordered.

Yuuri did so, lazy and slow, crawling on his hands and knees toward Victor. He went to sit, but Victor guided him to lay on his stomach across Victor’s thighs.

“Like this, lay still,” Victor said.

Yuuri pitched his ass up. “This is a new way of stretching me out, Vitya,” he said, flashing a smile. Victor slid a hand over Yuuri’s rear, feeling the soft, freshly showered skin under his fingers. Their name was perfect on his back.

“Shh.” Victor slicked his fingers up with lube, replacing it on the bed. He could have warmed it a little, but this was punishment, after all. Victor pressed his cold fingers against Yuuri’s hole, and Yuuri shivered immediately.

“Mmm, yes,” Yuuri groaned, tipping his hips up. “More, Vitya, please.”

“You haven't been filled in a while, so let's take it slow,” Victor said. Yuuri groaned unhappily. Victor made slow circles around the rim, teasing with his fingers between Yuuri’s cheeks, until Yuuri was squirming on his lap. “Do you need it?”

“Yes, yes,” Yuuri groaned.

Victor pressed the first finger inside and Yuuri let out a shuddering moan. His hole was tight, squeezing Victor’s finger tight and spasming a little at the intrusion. Victor worked it in and out at a luxurious pace. When the way had loosened some and Yuuri’s breathing had pitched up higher than normal, he added a second, slowly working it past the tight ring of muscle.

“Ahh, feels good,” Yuuri gasped. “Want more.”

“So needy,” Victor tutted. “And you thought I couldn't control myself.” Yuuri glared, but Victor rocked his fingers a little deeper inside, seeking out that sweet spot inside of Yuuri, and he found it very quickly, leaving Yuuri writhing and whimpering on his lap.

“Give me one more,” Victor said, scissoring Yuuri open. Yuuri twitched when cool air rushed inside him. Victor could feel a breeze on his fingers as he split them apart, forcing Yuuri’s hole open a bit wider, ready to accommodate a third.

Yuuri panted in his lap, grinding his hips against Victor’s leg when the need for friction became too much.

“Not enough,” Yuuri gasped. He still looked devilish, slicking his damp hair back from his face and winking. “Your cock’s a lot bigger than three fingers. Don't tell me you're going to take me that tight?”

“Oh, Yuuri,” Victor sighed, smiling down in satisfaction. “Didn't I say I was going to hear you beg? This isn't for me, just yet. I think you're ready now, though,” Victor added, pulling his fingers out and applying a little more lube to them. Yuuri whimpered at the loss. “Shh, it's alright, just a moment.”

Victor reached over for the second of two items, letting his freshly lubed fingers slide up and down the violet length of the vibrator, slicking it up.

“Vitya, what are you-” Yuuri gasped as Victor pressed it inside of him, giving Yuuri no time to pause or wonder. Yuuri made a soft, contented noise as the toy was pushed inside him, stretching him a little. “Fuck, Victor, yes-”

Yuuri let out a shriek as Victor swatted his ass. Victor smiled.

“What?” Yuuri yelped. It wasn't hard enough to hurt, just to startle, and a beautiful blush colored Yuuri’s face.

Victor laughed softly. “Something the matter?” He reached for the remote, setting it to vibrate at a low setting. Yuuri groaned, fingers wrapping around one of Victor’s legs. He was practically purring, if Victor had to pick a name for the low groan coming from Yuuri’s chest. Victor smoothed a hand over the skin he'd tapped.

Yuuri glanced over his shoulder, shivering. “Now tell me Yuuri, how many times over the last month did you try and seduce me?” Victor asked.

“Does it matter?” Yuuri asked impishly.

Victor squeezed Yuuri's ass again. “I think it does. I need to know just how bad my husband was, for trying to make me break my promise to my fans. And that includes the number of times you wore yoga pants, by the way.”

Yuuri fell silent for a moment. Victor slid his fingers between the bars of the cage, brushing the soft skin of Yuuri’s limp cock. Yuuri hissed.

“F-fine. Maybe… fifteen times? Twenty?”

“Is that an exact number?” Victor asked. Yuuri was silent for a long moment as he counted up the number of times he’d tried to tease Victor into submission.

After a long moment, Yuuri muttered, “twenty three.”

Victor smiled, pleased. “Good. Add that to your misbehavior at dinner and when I came out of the shower, and let’s say a nice round 25?” Yuuri gave him a suspicious look, but nodded. Victor rubbed the soft skin of Yuuri’s ass with one more loving pet. “Good. Be a good boy and count these for me,” he said, bringing his hand down in a swift swat.

Yuuri jerked, letting out a startled yelp. Victor gave him a look, and Yuuri’s fingers curled tight around Victor’s leg. “... One,” he said, with great reluctance. “Victor, I don’t think-”

Victor popped Yuuri’s backside again, enjoying the way Yuuri’s voice pitched up up and broke off in surprise. “Two,” he gasped, reeling a little. “Victor. I know this is punishment but-”

Yuuri tensed on his legs when Victor lifted his hand, so he laid his palm over the flushed cheek of Yuuri’s ass and stroked the skin. It was slightly warm under his palm. He started to pet it, gently lifting his hand and stroking over Yuuri’s hips until Yuuri unwound on his lap.

“Relax,” Victor soothed. He spanked Yuuri again. Yuuri’s breath hitched deliciously.

His hips were starting to twitch under Victor’s hand, and Victor heard a soft, “Three.” The next two came rapid-fire, popping on alternate cheeks, and Yuuri shot up, almost falling right off Victor’s lap. More came after he relaxed.

Yuuri’s eyes were heavy as Victor stroked the stinging skin. “How do you feel?” he murmured. Yuuri was squirming on his lap as Victor brought his hand down again.

“T-ten,” Yuuri gasped, then let out a breath. “Good. It’s good.”

“Wonderful,” Victor said. He stroked Yuuri’s ass, then slid his fingers down between the cheeks, toying with the vibrator buzzing away. Yuuri let out a pretty keening noise as it shifted inside him. His hips rocked against Victor’s thigh, desperate to be free of the cage holding his cock.

“Please, Victor-” Yuuri moaned. Victor pulled the toy half out and thrust it back in, making Yuuri go boneless on his lap, his fingernails digging almost painfully into Victor’s legs. Victor swatted him again, and Yuuri let out a noise like he was dying. “E-ele-ven.”

“Good boy, Yuuri,” Victor purred, and Yuuri shuddered with his whole body. Praise made him come alive. Victor smoothed his fingers up Yuuri’s backside, tracing their name with his fingers. “Almost halfway through. Stay with me.”

Yuuri nodded softly as Victor brought his hand down again. A broken, pleased sob slipped from Yuuri’s chest as he moaned out, “twelve!”

“My lovely Yuuri,” Victor crooned. Yuuri was humping his leg, trying to find some balance of friction and pressure on his caged cock as thirteen rang out. Yuuri was dissolving into a mess of tears with each swat, completely, blissfully ruined as he begged for more. “Be good now, Yuuri. Take what I give you, and earn your reward. Can you do it?”

Yuuri’s eyes were alight. His nails dug sharply into Victor’s leg and he let out the most beautiful cry as Victor’s next spank caught him between the thigh and cheek.

He smoothed a hand over stinging, flushed skin as Yuuri let out pretty sobs. His entire being was raw and open as Victor spanked him. The flesh was so pretty and red, warm under Victor’s fingers. He alternated between fucking Yuuri with the vibrating dildo and delivering another seat, until Yuuri was completely incoherent on his lap, no longer even rocking his hips, just riding out the endless tide of sensation.

Victor was so hard he could barely speak himself, so desperate to slide into Yuuri’s open body and let them become one, so hungry for it. But he clung to his shreds of self control. The reward would come soon.

“Twenty five,” Yuuri moaned. “Victor- Victor please- need- I need-“

Victor stroked Yuuri’s hair and laid Yuuri back on the bed. Yuuri’s eyes were heavily lidded, lingering a long time on Victor’s fluffy ears and the tail curling at Victor’s back. His legs splayed apart, inviting Victor between his thighs.

Victor smiled. “You did great,” he murmured, and the praise made Yuuri tremble with something akin to the stroke of a hand down his cock. Yuuri’s eyes fell shut.

Victor crawled up between the legs. He pulled the key from around his neck. His touch was featherlight, though he knew Yuuri wasn’t asleep at all— just closing his eyes. He unlocked the tiny padlock from Yuuri’s cock, and undid the cage piece by piece.

He watched Yuuri’s cock fill and stiffen with the cage finally gone. Yuuri gasped as blood flooded south, arousing himself to fill stiffness quickly.

Victor didn’t waste a second. He lowered his face and went to town, sucking Yuuri’s plump little cock between his lips as Yuuri shrieked in surprise. Fingers curled in his hair. Victor pulled off the tip of Yuuri’s cock, then laved his tongue up from root to tip, following the line of the thick vein up Yuuri’s arousal.

Yuuri’s legs wrapped around his shoulders, holding him close as his body jerked. Yuuri was a man possessed, moaning Victor’s name like it was all he knew, and Victor was achingly hard listening to him.

Victor slicked his fingers up as he sucked and kissed, pressing one inside beside the slim toy. The toy itself was maybe two fingers thick, and another one stretched Yuuri out for the girth of Victor’s cock that was soon to come.

Yuuri writhed and gasped as Victor fingered him open, pushing the vibrator against his prostate while Victor sucked his cock.

Yuuri came quickly. His stamina was nothing in the face of the cock cage’s release, the sudden onslaught of touch, and Victor’s expert kisses and nimble fingers making him come undone. Yuuri was gasping for air as the last moments of orgasm trembled through him.

Victor swirled his fingers through the mess on Yuuri’s stomach, then popped a finger between his lips. “Delicious,” he teased. “I missed the taste of you on my tongue.”

“Can I suck you?” Yuuri asked. His pretty brown eyes were blown dark with lust. His voice was barely as whisper as he begged. “Please, Vitya, want to taste you too.”

Victor kissed his lips, and Yuuri melted against him, so pliable after his orgasm left him boneless on the bed. “Maybe later,” Victor said. Then he lifted Yuuri’s legs, and pulled his cock into his hand, letting out a sharp breath at the first bit of physical stimulation all night.

He was painfully hard, the tip purpling and flushed with blood. He had waited so long for this.

Victor pulled the vibrator out teasingly slow. “Aaah Victor, wait, wait-“ Yuuri cried. His fingers clenched in the sheets and his head was thrown back as the vibrator buzzed right past his prostate, dragging over his oversensitive rim and leaving him gasping prettily.

“I think I’ve waited long enough,” Victor purred. He pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s temple. Then he lined up, the head of his cock brushing Yuuri’s entrance, and he started to ease in.

The sound from deep in Yuuri’s chest was downright sinful, something guttural and keening and low, almost inhuman in how pleased it sounded. His legs spread wider apart, and one hand flew from the sheets to clutch at Victor’s shoulder.

Yuuri was ruined, wrecked and fresh of orgasm, overstimulated and gasping as Victor bottomed out inside him.

Victor’s head fell back with a long, broken moan. Yuuri was so damn tight around him, slick and wet from the lube, warm, twitching and sensitive as Victor settled balls deep inside.

He rocked inside his sweet lover, feeling Yuuri wrap his legs around his waist, throw his arms around Victor’s neck, desperate to feel Victor closer, and Victor was more than happy to thrust as deep as he could, until their skin was flush and sticky and the air smelled of sex.

“Too much- ah, Victor, so good, so goo--- aah!” Yuuri screamed when Victor tipped his hips back, railing him deeper. Victor was pounding Yuuri into the mattress, loving the feeling of Yuuri against him and all around him, every inch of Yuuri wrapped around Victor and below him and full of him.

“Beautiful, beloved, love,” Victor crooned with each thrust, singing Yuuri’s praises in his ear. Each word came out harsher than intended, rough with sex, panting from the exertion of each thrust, and Yuuri was sobbing beneath him, deliciously ruined and moaning like a porn star. It was the most beautiful thing Victor had ever seen.

His chest ached with it, with the sights and the sounds and the feeling of Yuuri around him and he was close, so close, crashing hard and fast over the edge as his thrusts became disjointed. His hips stuttered, and he pushed inside one last time, coming hard inside Yuuri.

Yuuri’s cock was hard on his stomach, and Victor stroked him as he came, listening to Yuuri’s beautiful moans until Yuuri came as well, his was convulsing around Victor’s cock and making him hiss in his own overstimulated bliss.

Yuuri was sprawled back, boneless, beautiful, shiny with sweat. His eyes were glazed over. He raised his arms for a kiss, and Victor collapsed, landing on Yuuri’s chest and rolling to the side to hug Yuuri properly.

Their lips met, the kiss sweet. Fingers tangled into his hair as the ears began to fade. They kissed in their own mess, unwilling and unable to move just yet, as Victor’s ears and tail disappeared once more, this time, forever.

“I’m glad we waited,” Yuuri murmured, stroking a hand down Victor’s cheek.

Victor beamed. “Me too!” He squeezed Yuuri tight in his arms. He never wanted to let Yuuri go.


End file.
